Stuck With You
by scarlet letters in the snow
Summary: Shikamaru gets stuck with the worst PFD PARTNER EVER! how can his life get much worse? read&findout. PLZ review . inoXshikamaru plusside pairings
1. Chapter 1

**_HELLO ALLL!_**

**_WELCOME!_**

**_to my new story._**

**_babycare ._**

**_

* * *

_**

Ch.1

**_"stuck with you"_**

**_

* * *

_**

"The cool night air blew against his cheeks softly as he looked up at the stars."

* * *

"Hey chou?" Shikamaru said quietly, taking another long drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah Shik?" Chouji said, turning his head to look at Shikamaru.

"Have you ever wanted to be apart of the sky?"

Chouji rolled over onto his stomach and looked at Shikamaru for a long time, then laughed quietly. "Nah buddy, I can't say that I have."

"Oh, nevermind." Shikamaru said simply, flicking his cigarette butt off the side of the roof. "It was stupid anyway."

"Nah, tell me about it." Chouji half whispered, leaning back against the black shingles.

"Well, I guess since I was little, Like seven I always went outside and looked up at the clouds you know? and whenever my mom was naggin my ass off I'd just wish I could be a cloud you know? I guess it's the pot talkin dude, but being a big floaty mass of water particles sounds so awesome. I just wanna float around all day and do nothing but live, ya know?" Shikamaru whispered, looking over at his tubby friend.

Chouji's face scrunched for a moment, as if he was thinking, his eyes wandered up to the clouds blocking out the stars. "I think it's the pot."

Shikamaru laughed quietly. "Yeah I guess."

**------ 8:50 A.M.------**

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Nara,"Mr. Tomasaburo asked sarcastically as Shikamaru walked into the classroom. "Late night?"

"Yeah, I guess." Shikamaru sighed, as he started for his seat at the back of the class.

"Ugh, Mr. Nara you are at the least thirty-minutes late for class, where is your..Tardy pass?" The teacher said, leering over his small glasses.

"I ain't got one." Shikamaru said simply, as he slipped into his desk and took out his homework.

"Then I suggest you go get one."

Shikamaru sighed heavily, then slid from his desk and walked to the front of the class, with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Alright then." He said as he slipped out the door, cursing mentally on his way out.

"_wayda go slick! now we are possibly gunna get truancy! then we will get drug tested, then we will go to jail..then we will get gang raped by some gang members and become some guy named "Betty's booty-call bitch!" nice one Shikamaru. Nice."_

Shikamaru dragged his feet against the aqua-blue tiles, his shoes leaving black streaks of rubber in the ground behind him as he made his way to the office. He looked at his shoes most of the way. Brand new alright, fresh off the Academy shelf, courtesy of his Five-Finger-Discount at work. In all truth he hated them. They were stupid. Just a plain Nike with green sides and a red velcrow strap that goes over the top._ "Velcrow is for kindergarteners, not eighteen year olds, Shikamaru."_ He mumbled as he neared the front window of the office.

"You again, Mr. Nara?"

"Yeah Shizune, it's me again." He smiled, a soft curve of the lips and the lady blushed at him.

"Here you go, had you one made out already." Shizune smiled at him sweetly, handing him the condemning piece of pink paper. "PST." She leaned over her desk and cupped her hands over her mouth, and whispered ever so softly. _"I took off **three** of your Absences and **two** tardies. No truancy yet."_She smiled and patted his back, then shoo-ed him away.

**--**

Shikamaru sighed, "should I go back to class?" He looked up at the door down the hall and shook his head. "only twenty minutes left anyway."

He walked to the end of the hall and slipped in to the quiet class, all eyes on the pot-head, Shikamaru thought as he chunked the excused tardy pass on the teacher's desk without looking. He kept his head down and yet again, slid into his desk and laid his head in the crook of his arm, looking at the clock aimlessly.

_"I hate when they all look at me like that. What I got somethin on my face jock boy? Damn I wanna fucking stab him in the face. Pretty boy, fuck you cock strap."_shikamaru thought as he looked at the back of star quarter back "The Uchiha Sasuke's" head.

"Chicken ass." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked to his right and saw the "'Uchiha Sasuke fangirl 'organization'" glaring at him.

"What?" He mouthed to the ring leader, the blond headed Yamanaka Ino.

She 'Humffed' quietly, then turned her nose up to him.

"You shouldn't do that." He said, leaning over towards her desk. "Bats in the cave." He winked, then stood while flipping his backpack over his shoulder. Just in time.

-ding ding ding-

**--second block--**

"Hellooooooo Classssssssssss!" Mrs. Tanizaki chimed in her sing-song voice.

Shikamaru smiled at her, then shook her hand as he entered her classroom.

He walked over towards the windows and sat the third row back on one of the black benches, with his elbows resting on the table, and his face in his hands.

**-DING DING DING-**

"Today, class we will be learning about the female reproduction system and distributing the babies to the couples I have pre-arranged!" She smiled at the class, and received a horde of groans and ughhhhhhs.

Shikamaru smiled, She was so enthusiastic about teaching. "I bet her life is shit on the inside." He whispered, leaning against the window and taking a quick survey of the class.

Hoping that maybe he would get with someone-

"Nara and Yamanaka come choose your child please!" She said, gesturing to the wiggling- cyborg babies.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Troublesome bitch.." He mumbled, brushing shoulders with Ino as he walked slowly to the front. He stood staring at the wriggling rubbery- lifelike- android spawns of the devil for a while before he turned and looked at her.

"Pick one, girl." He said, looking over at Ino.

"You pick one, asshole." She sneered, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Don't make it harder than it is."

Mrs. Tanizaki magically glided between them and leaned over the set of crib's "Either you pick one or I do, Mrs. Yamanaka."

Ino leaned over the cribs and her eyes softened slightly. "That one." She pointed to the one with Dark hair and blue eyes.

"Nice choice..It is kind of fitting." The teacher smiled at them both, and received more scowls from Ino and some from Shikamaru himself.

Ino turned to go sit down, but was stopped when Mrs. Tanizaki grabbed her arm. "Wait, you forgot your baby..what was it number ten?"

Ino nodded dumbly, and carefully cradled the baby in her arms as she walked back to 'their' table. "So you both fill out this form and then turn it in at the end of class, the instructions and requirements are stapled on the back, you may go sit now. NEXT-"

Shikamaru grabbed the paper from her slowly and walked to his seat reading it.

**

* * *

**

It said this:

Mother's name: Yamanaka Ino

Father's name: Nara Shikamaru

Child's name: Nara Inomaru

Address: 2342 deer park Ln.

phone number: 1-303-906-8410-76589

_Signature_: _Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino_

**Instructions:**

1. _Mother_ **and** _father_ should **BOTH** be with the child at **all times** (unless you have separate classes)

2. The child is to be fed, changed, and loved (baths are not necessary, but a wipe down with a wipe would be swell) Also they poop real poop and pee.

3. The child is not to be left by itself** EVER.**

4. Baby has a camera and a mechanical nervous system (which means it can feel pain! TREAT IT LIKE A REAL CHILD!)

5. You will also be graded on how well you as the parents cooperate on taking care of the child and as a couple, which means from the time the bell rings you will be a married and in love couple **_:)._**

REMEMBER: this is personal FAMILY development, which means a happy home is an A ( HAVE FUN!)

* * *

Shikamaru laughed and slid the paper towards Ino, "Looks like we gotta act like lovers too. GREAT."

Ino looked at the paper and snorted. "Humph, look at it this way, at least you got a beautiful partner like me and not...well..someone like you." She looked him up and down slowly, then turned and shuddered in disgust.

Shikamaru looked at the clock then shrugged. "Can't always get what you- oh wait...you do. never mind." He stuck his tongue out at her childishly then stood, grabbing his backpack and sliding his chair under the desk.

Ino smirked. "Ok then, Let's make a bet?" She leaned over the table and smiled sweetly.

"We make the best grade in the class and I will give you fifty-bucks, but if we get lower than a B then you have to do whatever I want you to for the rest of the ?"

Shikamaru looked at her questioningly.

Ino smiled, "Hey it's money right?"

Shikamaru smiled back at her, holding his arm out for her to grasp. "Yeah, alright I'm in."

Ino grinned broadly and linked arms with him. "Then it's a bet."

"You got it, _babe_."

**-DING DING DING!-**

_**

* * *

**_

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE FOR THE FANFICTION!!!!

_I love REVIEWS!_

_REVIEW PLZ?_


	2. Thunder revised and edited

**_HELLO ALLL!_**

**_WELCOME!_**

**_to my new story._**

**_baby care ._**

**_

* * *

_**

Ch.2

**_"What're you lookin' at punk?"_**

**_

* * *

_**

"The cool night air blew against his cheeks softly as he looked up at the stars."

"High above the chimney tops that's where you will find me oh."

* * *

"Desperado"

**

* * *

**

_RECAP"_

_**It said this:**_

_Mother's name: Yamanaka Ino_

_Father's name: Nara Shikamaru_

_Child's name: Nara Inomaru_

_Address: 2342 deer park Ln._

_phone number: 1-303-906-8410-76589_

_Signature: Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino_

**_Instructions:_**

_1. Mother **and** father should **BOTH** be with the child at **all times** (unless you have separate classes)_

_2. The child is to be fed, changed, and loved (baths are not necessary, but a wipe down with a wipe would be swell) Also they poop real poop and pee._

_3. The child is not to be left by itself** EVER.**_

_4. Baby has a camera and a mechanical nervous system (which means it can feel pain! TREAT IT LIKE A REAL CHILD!)_

_5. You will also be graded on how well you as the parents cooperate on taking care of the child and as a couple, which means from the time the bell rings you will be a married and in love couple **:).**_

_REMEMBER: this is personal FAMILY development, which means a happy home is an A ( HAVE FUN!)_

_

* * *

_

_Ino grinned broadly and linked arms with him. "Then it's a bet."_

_"You got it, babe."_

**_-DING DING DING!-_**

**_End'o' recap._**

* * *

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the girl attached to his arm. "Well, I'm leaving." He said simply, unlinking his arm from hers and walking down the hall, in the opposite direction.

Ino snarled, "Where the hell you think your going, pineapple?" She reached forward and grabbed the hanging strap of his backpack.

Shikamaru turned slightly, and looked at her with lazy eyes. "I need a smoke, alright?" Then he turned and continued to walk towards the blue double doors that lead to the parking lot.

"But we are BOTH supposed to be with the baby!" Ino whined, stomping her foot and huffing behind him, arms crossed.

"Well you can either come with me or stay, personally I don't give a rats ass which one you do." Shikamaru pushed the doors open with his back, standing there momentarily before turning.

"WAIT!" Ino called, jogging down the hall with her 'baby' clutched tightly to her breast.

Shikamaru turned to look back, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I'm coming with you." She huffed, brushing past him with a grimace.

--

"If you touch the dial again I will cut your fingers off and feed them to the baby, got it?" Ino threatened as she turned it back to 95.8 Konoha's best RAP station.

Shikamaru sighed and placed his hands loosely on the wheel. "You know this is music for the weak minded right?"

Ino snorted and turned her head. "It has a lot of rhyming, therefore I see it educational for our child." Ino grinned at him, then looked down at the baby in her lap.

_"By our child you do mean the android in your arms right?"_Shikamaru mumbled to himself, taking a right turn and pulling into a gas station.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked, unbuckling and opening her door as Shikamaru got out of the car.

"Gettin' some smokes, stay in the truck." Shikamaru waved her off and walked towards the gas-station door.

"But what if I die from heat stroke?" She said, reaching for the AC dial, only to notice that the keys weren't in the ignition."Hey!"

Ino jerked the door open and skipped to the door, sliding in and waltzing over to Shikamaru. "Can I get a drink?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Whatever..._troublesome_."

Ino leaned forward on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek, then skipped to the freezers to find a coke.

Shikamaru sighed, resisting the urge to prod at the infection on his face, courtesy of the Yamanaka Ino.

He looked at the vast surplus of cigarettes in a euphoric state, then leaned against the counter.

Ino sidled up to him, ducking under his arm and snuggling into his chest. "Darling, you know I don't like those.. 'cancer' sticks."

"Camels." He said, pointing to the white and red box on the top shelf, the manager shook his head and reached for them. "How many?"

"A carton." He ignored the wiggling Ino, who had flirtatiously placed her bottom against his waist and insisted on bouncing around beneath him- He pushed her out fromm under him and sighed heavily. "Make it two, this will be a long week."

Shikamaru laid his driver's license and his money on the counter and slid them towards the clerk.

"Ah I thought you were older." The clerk mumbled to himself as he looked at the I.D., then slipped the cigarettes and the coke into a brown bag. "Thank you, Come again."

Shikamaru brushed past Ino and walked out to his car, leaning against the door he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, the last one from last weeks carton. He examined it, then placed it between his teeth and lit it.

Ino poked her head out the window in agitation. "Let's get going..uhm..what was your name again?" Ino smiled at him sheepishly.

"Shikamaru." He said, opening the door, causing Ino to stumble back into the passenger door.

Ino huffed and sat back in her seat. "You are so rude, Shika."

Shikamaru sighed, yet again, and turned the key in the ignition.

**--Shikamaru's apartment complex--**

"This is it?" She said, looking at the run down building with a hint of disgust in her tone.

"Yeah, if you got a problem with it then leave." He said, grabbing his things out of the car and walking towards the stairs.

"Hey wait for me, shika!" Ino called, grabbing her bags and the baby. Ino looked at the metal stairs and sighed, then quickly ran up them and to Shikamaru's side. "Hurry it is filthy!" She squealed as she past Shikamaru up, jogging in place as she waited at the end of the hall.

Shikamaru turned though, and went through a small hallway and turned to the left, Ino close behind.

Shikamaru stopped at the end of the row of doors and pulled out a ring of keys, then unlocked the door as slowly as humanly possible. "Home sweet apartment." He said, gesturing towards the pig-sty he happened to be 'living' in.

Ino walked in and looked around cautiously, "I can't get a disease from breathing in here can I?"

Shikamaru shook his head and walked past her, to the sliding doors that lead to the balcony and sat on the metal rail. "If you don't like it, clean it."

He looked back to see her raising her eyebrow, and scanning the mess. "Fine I will!"

Shikamaru shrugged and turned back to look at the blue sky, which was starting to fade to a darker shade of blue. "Maybe you should call your parents and tell them you will be staying with a friend for a while?" He said quietly, almost talking to herself.

"Yeah, I am going to need you to run me to my house to get some clothes." Ino said, as she picked up an old pizza box with one hand, the other clamped over her face. "Can you hold the baby while I clean?" She said as she shoved the pizza box in the trash can.

Ino looked up at him and sighed. "Did you hear what I- ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" She shouted, stalking over to the door with the android-baby in her arms. "Take it." She held it out to him by its arm, which caused the little rubber thing to start squealing like a dying rabbit.

Shikamaru took the child carefully in his arms and shushed it, rocking it slightly.

Ino smiled, satisfied and walked back into the apartment, shutting the door.

--

"WHAT IS THIS?" Ino screeched, holding a bag full of green up to Shikamaru's face.

He looked at her casually. "You know what it is." then he looked away from her, down at the 'sleeping baby' in his arms, and took a long drag from his fifth cigarette.

"I know I know, but why do you have it in your T.V stand?" She screamed, throwing it in the garbage can.

Shikamaru stood and walked to the garbage and picked it out form the pizza and Chinese food boxes with a grimace.

"That costs valuable money you know that right?" He said, walking towards her and shoving the baby in her arms. "If you don't want to see it, don't go snooping around in my room."

He sighed and walked to his room and shut the door.

Ino looked around the room, all that was really left to do is vacuum, but she doubted he had a vacuum cleaner on the premises. She sighed and walked to his door.

"Hey can you take me to go get clothes now?"

-no answer-

"Hey I said can you take me-" She hit the door a couple times, causing it to jar open slightly, so she grabbed the knob and pulled the door open and stood wide-eyed, like a deer stuck in headlights, staring at Shikamaru shirtless and with a joint in his mouth.

"W-w-what are you doing that for?" She half whispered, walking over to him and reaching for the joint. Shikamaru jerked his head away from her hand and stood, looking down at her, the paper between his teeth.

"why not?" He said simply, walking over to his closet to find a shirt. "Where is your house?" He asked, his head peering out form the closet door.

"Not too far, only about 5 blocks from here."

"That's good, cause if you said across town, I'd tell you you'd be walking there."

Ino snorted and sat on his bed.

She looked around, noticing the tan walls and the green comforter she sat on, there were alot of different posters thrown about randomly on the walls, some were bands, some anime, and others were pictures of abstract things, she squinted, looking around at all the different objects when she spotted it.

She stood and walked over to his dresser and peered around on her tip-toes. "What is that?" She said, pointing to the path of cloth with a strange symbol on it.

"Oh that, my family's symbol you know...every ones family's got one, I bet yours does too." He waved it off and pulled the shirt off the hanger. "Come here."

Ino turned towards him and walked over cautiously, He took the joint from his mouth and handed it to her. "Hold."

Ino took it from his hand slowly, her fingers brushing against his own ruff one's as she pulled her hand away. "What's it like?" She said, sniffing it. She coughed, and held it out from her face.

Shikamaru turned to her with a smirk. "You wouldn't like it." He looked around for something, then walked to his night stand and dug around till he found a bottle of cologne and sprayed it on himself.

Ino looked up at him when he grabbed the thing from her hands and sheepishly smiled. "I don't think I would either."

"Grab the kid and let's go."

**--Ino's house--**

Ino looked over at Shikamaru as he skidded to a halt infront of her two-story brick house, "Don't get out of the truck." She said, then turned to look at the door. "I'm going to get out then you will drive off and then you will drive once around the neighborhood then meet my by that tree." She pointed to one tree at the edge of her neighbors property.

"Yeah whatever." Shikamaru said, grabbing the kid and putting it in his lap. "Hurry."

Ino hopped out of his green chevy and walked quickly to her front door, looking back only to see if Shikamaru had gone, which he had.

Ino opened her door to find her father sitting at the base of the stairs with an worried expression.

"Hi daddy!" Ino said, skipping up to him.

Inoichi looked up at his daughter with a bright smile. "Hey honey where have you been?" He said, leaning back against the stairs.

"Oh I was at Sakura's see we have an important semester project due soon and I wanted to know if I could stay with her till I am finished?" She batted her eyelashes, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I don't know honey-"

Ino looked up at him sadly. "But you want me to pass don't you daddy?" Ino laid her head against his shoulder and started to cry softly.

"Oh okay, but call me when you get there."

"I WILL THANK YOU DADDY!" She chimed, kissing him on the cheek then sprinting up to her room.

Ino slammed the door shut excitedly, and almost ripped her cellphone apart as she texted Sakura with a heads up.

ONE NEW TXT MSG:

Sakura: Ok. Ttyl, gotta convenc parents tht Im stayn wif ju. -SASUKE IS MY PARTNER!!!-

Ino slammed her phone shut, and frowned. "lucky."

She ran to her closet and grabbed the largest duffel bag she could find and stuffed all of her clothes (still on the hanger) and all her shoes in the bag then ran to the bathroom to get her ; Straightener, blow dryer, curling iron, make-up bag, shampoo&conditioner, Toothbrush & toothpaste, mouthwash and then finally her woman products.

Ino stood beside her bag proudly. (proud that she could fit all that stuff into that bag) and threw the giant thing over her shoulder and ran down stairs. "BYEBYE DADDY!" She called as she ran out the door.

Ino ran to the tree and was greeted when a pair of arms grabbed hold of her from behind. She screamed loudly and tried to free herself from their grasp until she heard his laughter.

"That wasn't funny, Shika!" She whispered harshly, walking over to his truck angrily.

"Sorry, I just- well no I'm not sorry." He chuckled again as he slid into the driver's seat.

Ino didn't talk to him as he drove to the apartment, nor when they walked up the stairs and even when she sat down on the bed with the baby in her arms.

--

Shikamaru sat opposite of her in a reclining rocking chair, with a cigarette pressed tightly between his lips, his eyes closed and his arms relaxed behind his head.

"You still mad?"

-no answer-

"Whatever then." He pulled the lever on the chair and stood and walked from the room.

Ino looked up curiously, but then back down at her feet.

_"I don't care where he goes..pft..I don't care about anything he does." _She thought to herself as he look down at the android-baby 'sleeping' in her arms, tightly wrapped in a blanket Shikamaru found somewhere in the back of his closet.

Ino smiled, He could be caring if he wanted too-

"SHIT!" Shikamaru swore from the other room.

Ino looked up immediately and stood, walking to the living room quickly to see what happened.

She peered around the corner to see the room light on and the front door open.

"What's wrong, shika?"Ino said quietly, walking out from the hall.

"Shikamaru who was that?" She heard a girl's voice say form the door, then she saw her. A blond peered in from outside with an angry/distraught expression. "Who is that t-tramp?" The girl said, pushing past Shikamaru and into the livingroom.

"I'm his partner?" Ino said, looking over at Shikamaru with wide eyes.

"His WHAT?" The girl said, stepping closer. She turned suddenly and struck Shikamaru hard across the face. "Cheating bastard!" She roared as she looked back at Ino, and before Ino even saw it coming, she was on the ground and her face hurt like hell.

Shikamaru was stunned. He watched her walk out the door, then it hit him.

"Temari wait..it isn't what you think!" He called, running out the door and chasing her down the stairs.

Temari turned, looking him up and down with a smirk, but her face was stained with tears. "WHATEVER! YOU HAVE ANOTHER WOMAN IN YOUR APARTMENT ALONE! ON OUR ANNIVERSARRY? WELL GOODBYE ASSHOLE! I DON'T HAVE RELATIONSHIPS WITH CHEATING LIARS!" Then she turned away, got in her tan millenia and drove off just as quickly as she appeared.

Shikamaru slowly dragged himself into his apartment, kicking his door closed he looked down at Ino hatefully.

Ino sat on the ground, holding her red cheek with her hand , her eyes widened in shock.

Shikamaru walked to the couch and plopped down, his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry.." Ino said quietly, walking over to the couch slowly.

"It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't?" Ino said, looking down at him.

"If your sorry, It doesn't matter." He said simply, as he leaned back against the couch.

"I didn't know you have a girlfriend.." Ino said, looking off thoughtfully.

"You mean had." He sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Whatever.''

Shikamaru leaned his body to the side, and fell over, his eyes shut tightly.

"That was so stupid of me. god I am an idiot." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"Maybe she will-"

"No, she won't. I know her. You only get one chance with Temari. Only one."

Ino sat beside Shikamaru's head, fiddling with his ponytail.

"We were together for two years. ha." He laughed quietly. "Oh well."

Ino looked at him sympathetically. "We have school tomorrow." She said quietly.

"You can shower, but I am going to bed." He said, shaking his head and standing up.

Ino looked up at him quickly. "Where will I sleep?" She asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Find a place." He said, gesturing around the livingroom.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Shikamaru mumbled a goodnight, then disappeared into his room, slamming the door shut.

--

After placing all of her things around his bathroom, she slipped into a tank top and pajama pants, forgetting her bra. She never slept in one, and her boobs weren't anything special.

Ino stepped out of the steaming bathroom quietly, the pads of her feet tapping against the tile floor of the small hall as she made her way to the living room.

Ino propped herself against the arm of the couch and laid down, listening to the loud rain hitting the rooftops of the apartment complex. She shivered, looking around for a throw she could cover with, but to no avail. She had forgotten a blanket when she packed so she was out of luck.

"Maybe he will let me-no." She mumbled, curling up against the couch pillow. "but I'm really cold, maybe just one time." She whispered, standing up quietly, she walked to his room and raised her hand to knock, baby in hand.

"What Ino?"

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because?"

"Because why?"

"Just let me in." She said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever."

Ino took that as a yes and opened the door.

It was completely dark in his room, besides the window that shined blue from the rain outside.

Ino cautiously walked in, listening to the sound of Shikamaru's steady breathing in the quiet house calmed her somewhat as she bumped into the bed.

A rustling of covers and she felt a hand on her arm.

"You getting in bed or not?"

Ino smiled to herself.

"Yeah we are." She whispered.

"We?"

"Me and the baby."

"Ohh...-cough- ...right." Ino laughed and crawled onto the bed.

"Just don't be some weird pervert and try and touch me or I'll kill you." She said, turning her back to him, and holding the baby close to her chest.

"Yeah, whatever." Shikamaru sighed heavily as he laid back against his bed quietly, quickly drifting back to sleep.

--2 hours later--

Ino laid wide- eyed listening to the thunder.

_"It's okay, your inside it can't get you Ino_." she thought to herself as she curled even further into the covers.

Ino looked over her shoulder, her eyes finally used to the dark, she saw Shikamaru with his eyes closed.

She heard his soft breathing, which comforted her to an extent, but she was really afraid that she was going to die of an heart attack. Ino scooted closer to Shikamaru slowly, trying not to be too obvious.

_CRASSSSSSSSSSH!!!!!!!!!-

Ino slipped her arms around him quickly, and leaned against his chest whispering, "If you tell anyone I will murder you."

Shikamaru smirked, not moving as if to feign sleep.

_

* * *

_

how'd i do?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE FOR THE FANFICTION!!!!I love REVIEWS!

_REVIEW PLZ?_

_

* * *

_


	3. Just relax

**_HELLO ALLL!_**

**_WELCOME! .._****_to my new story._**

**_baby care ._**

**_"PHOTO SHOP VER. 3.0"_**

* * *

"Lasagna"

Kiss the cook. ^.^

_

* * *

_

RECAP"

_**It said this:**_

_Mother's name: Yamanaka Ino_

_Father's name: Nara Shikamaru_

_Child's name: Nara Inomaru_

_Address: 2342 deer park Ln._

_phone number: 1-303-906-8410-76589_

_Signature: Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino_

**_Instructions:_**

_1. Mother **and** father should **BOTH** be with the child at **all times** (unless you have separate classes)_

_2. The child is to be fed, changed, and loved (baths are not necessary, but a wipe down with a wipe would be swell) Also they poop real poop and pee._

_3. The child is not to be left by itself**EVER.**_

_4. Baby has a camera and a mechanical nervous system (which means it can feel pain! TREAT IT LIKE A REAL CHILD!)_

_5. You will also be graded on how well you as the parents cooperate on taking care of the child and as a couple, which means from the time the bell rings you will be a married and in love couple **:).**_

_REMEMBER: this is personal FAMILY development, which means a happy home is an A ( HAVE FUN!)_

_and in the smallest print on the bottom it read:_

_(baby grows more and more life like each day.)_

**_End'o' recap._**

* * *

"Waaaaah! wahwahwah WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The baby cried.

Ino jolted upright in the bed, throwing the covers off and looking around with a startled expression. "Where is it?" feeling around the bed as the baby continued to scream.

"I don't know but you need to find it now!" Shikamaru scowled, wrapping the pillow around his head and mumbling "lalalalalala's.", as Ino reached over to the side table and turned the lamp on.

Ino peered over the bed, and looked down at the baby with a worried expression. She slid from the mattress and cradled the baby in her arms, standing up she sat on the edge of the bed.

"It cries real tears, shika." She whispered, softly brushing the tears away with her finger.

"Yeah that's wonderful..now turn that damn light off." He grumbled, pulling the sheets over his head.

Ino watched the baby look up at her with shimmering blue eyes, filled with tears yet unshed. "Shh, Inomaru." She said, stroking the doll's nose with her finger gently.

The baby boy wiggled in her arms, and let out one of the cutest giggles she had ever heard.

Ino looked over at Shikamaru in amazement. "Don't you find it so amazing how they made something seem so real?" She turned to him, and laid their "child" on the mattress.

"Not really but," He said, reaching over her and the baby, " I am really interested in going back to sleep." He pulled the lever on the lamp and soon Ino was sitting in complete darkness.

"WAAAAAAAH! WAHHH!!!!" The baby cried, writhing around on the matress as soon as the lamp was turned off.

"OFF FOR THE LOVE OF- give me the baby Ino." Shikamaru said, sitting up as Ino turned the light on.

Shikamaru looked down at the wiggling mass of doll infront of him with a glare. "Listen here kid, I need some sleepy sleep so your gunna shut the hell up, you got that?"

The doll's eyes began to water, and the face turned a redish purple tint as it screamed at the top of it's lungs.

Ino snatched the baby up from the mattress and pressed it softly against her body. "How can you act like that to a child." she said, standing up on the mattress, towering above him.

"It is a toy, Ino- sit your ass down." He glared up at her defiantly, laying back down and turning over.

"It is not just a toy, It is a simulated baby that we are assigned to take care of, and in case you have forgotten- ' we' made a deal." She spat, cooing and shushing the baby till it was quiet again.

Shikamaru sighed, then sat up and looked Ino straight in the eye. "Maybe it is hungry, you haven't fed it yet."

"You mean him." She corrected, laying the baby on the mattress and standing up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."Shikamaru said, looking down at the 'sleeping' infant.

"Do you have any milk?" She asked, walking towards the door.

"Probably, go look." He grumbled, turning over and facing the wall.

"Yeah okay." Ino whispered, walking towards the kitchen.

**--**

Ino walked into the room with one hand over her nose and the milk carton in the other. "IT IS FUCKING SO SOUR IT WONT MOVE WHEN I SHAKE THE JUG." She hollered, storming over to the bed and shaking it at Shikamaru.

"So..it can still eat it." He said, waving her off.

"No! that is gross- give me your keys." She demanded, placing the jug on the bedside table and picking the baby up.

"What?" Shikamaru growled, turning over and facing her.

"I said give me your keys, sweet-heart." Ino said, propping the baby on her hip, her eyebrows raised.

"Why would I do that?" He said, grabbing the keys from the shelf on the headboard. "What you going to do with them?"

Ino sighed and crawled onto the bed, baby in the crook of her elbow. "I need to go buy baby supplies." She said softly, reaching out for the keys.

"Uhm, yeah we can do that tomorrow." He said, sliding the keys into his sleeping pants pocket.

"No, Shika, I want to get this out of the way now." She whispered, pointing to the baby.

Shikamaru sighed, and rolled over towards the edge of the bed. "Fine, get your shoes."

_**--Walgreens--**_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, walking behind ino who was;

A.) holding a wad of cloth ((which contained the baby))  
B.) humming along to the elevator music.  
c.) making him push the buggy with the : 6 packages of Diapers, baby formula& re-usable bottles, wipes, baby powder (which shikamaru only put in to humor her and her 'fake' baby), baby food, and a couple blankets, a pacifier, and a bib, because the thing proved it could spit up on the way to the store.. in Shikamaru's car.  
D.) because cashiers were looking at them like they were the cutest couple that had ever exsisted. (gag)

Ino turned to him with a satisfied grin. "I think we are done, honey." She said, leaning up on her tip toes and giving him a surprise kiss on the cheek.

Shikamaru glared at her, while pushing the buggy towards the cash register. He started to unload the buggie while the cashier made small talk with Ino.

"So how old is the baby- dear you don't even look like you had a baby! lucky!" The woman said, gesturing towards her swollen belly.

"Inomaru is about hmm.. two months." Ino said, looking down at the bundle of cloth.

"He sure is a cute little thing- has hair like his father I presume." She said, looking at Shikamaru with a smile.

Shikamaru looked at Ino with a glare, then smiled at the lady. "Yeah, he looks just like his mother though." Shikamaru grabbed the bags and put them in the buggy, then handed the woman the exact amount of money.

"Thank you come again- OH and good luck with the baby you two!" The woman smiled, and Ino smiled back, giggling as they walked out of the store.

"That was an adventurous experience." Ino whispered, giggling as Shikamaru unloading things into the back of the truck.

"I can't believe she actually thought we were a couple." Shikamaru grumbled as he climbed into the truck, slamming the door as he drove out of the parking lot.

"What am I not your type?" Ino said, leaning her head against the window.

"No, no your not."

"Why not? you too good for me?!?" She yelled, turning completely away from him.

"HA! I could say the same! you saying you would go out with a some loser bum?"

"Your not a bum!" She said defiantly, turning towards him angrily.

"Oh thanks, that means alot to me!" He said sarcastically as he stopped infront of a red light.

"Why are you such an asshole? MAYBE people would like you if you would just be nice!" She pouted, looking down at the baby, that was starting to wake up.

"Whatever." Shikamaru sighed, "It's too troublesome to argue with you, so let's just drop it." He looked over at Ino, to see that she was completely turned away from him.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." He mumbled, feeling something settle at the bottom of his stomach.

-no answer-

**--**

Shikamaru finally got the key to turn in the lock, pushing the door open with his foot he walked to the kitchen and set the bags down, then walked to his room.

Ino looked up at him with a glare. "Thought you said you were sleeping on the couch." She grumbled, taking everything that could be put in the refrigerator: formula, bottles, the baby food.

Shikamaru walked back in with a sheet and a pillow and flopped on the couch.

Ino looked up and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to-"

"I want too, trust me."

"I'm just saying that it's your-"

"I would really like to go to sleep now." He said finally, ending the discussion with a sigh.

"Ok. goodnight." She whispered, opening a bottle and pouring the formula in. She placed it in the microwave for a couple seconds, then shook it like instructed and tested it to make sure wasn't too hot or too cold.

She smiled proudly, and gently brushed the nipple of the bottle against the dolls lips.

Ino giggled at the baby as he started to suck madly. She smiled, wrapping him back in the blanket and walking to Shikamaru's bedroom.

"Im sorry." She whispered, looking at the couch as she neared the door.

**--**

Ino walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock.

"Shikamaru! wake up!" She called, looking at the sleeping man on the couch.

"mm..five more minummmm." He said, shutting his eyes tightly.

"No! we will be late if you don't get up right this second!" She grabbed his hand, and pulled as hard as she could, barely budging him from his spot on the couch. "Please Shika!" She said, tugging on his hand.

"I have never been late in my life!" She whispered, walking to the counter and jingling his keys. " And now that I have this nice green CHEVY TRUCK I think that I will never be late again." She tempted, jingling the keys around slightly as she picked the baby up, and slung the backpack over her shoulder.

Shikamaru sat up slowly, then rolled off the couch. "I set you some clothes out, they are on your bed. take a shower too please." She reminded him as he walked into his room.

Shikamaru stared at his room in awe. Everything...and I mean everything had been cleaned and put away. He walked over to the bed and grabbed his things, then hurried into the bathroom.

**--**

Ino sat on the couch smiling, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.

"Ino, where did you find these clothes?" He called from the bathroom, his head popping out from the door.

"I found them in your closet and I thought they looked nice." She giggled, leaning against the couch arm.

The door opened, and Shikamaru walked out in a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt under a tighter black dress shirt. He looked at her with a skeptical brow raised.

"I don't remember having these." He said, running his hands over his chest and stomach.

"Well you look good, so let's go." She said, holding his backpack up, the baby in the crook of her elbow.

"Yeah, alright." He said, grabbing his things and walking out the door, Ino in front.

**--**

Ino grabbed his hand in her own and lead him to the school entrance.

"Why are we holding hands?" He whispered, leaning his head down towards her.

"Because the instructions said if we don't act like a couple then we don't get a good grade." She looked up and smiled at him sweetly, ignoring all the glares and snickers that echoed through the hall as they walked to their first block.

Ino turned, and smiled at him, pulling him into the classroom.

"Sit by me." She said, leaning up towards him.

"No, I will not." He looked over her head and too the classroom, where everyone sat in pairs.

"Well we will look stupid if we don't, everyone else is." She whispered, pecking him on the cheek then bouncing into the classroom happily.

Shikamaru sighed, and followed her to her corner of the classroom.

Everyone looked up at him as he sat beside her with a scowl.

Ino leaned over the bar on the desk with a smile. "See that isn't so bad." She whispered, handing him the baby.

"I don't want to hold it." He growled, glaring back at her.

"Oh, well." Ino said, placing the baby in his lap.

He looked down at the baby with a grimace.

Inomaru smiled up at him, the giggled loudly.

**-DINGDINGDING-**

"Hello class -" Mr. Tomasaburo said, looking around the class and spotting Shikamaru on the opposite side of the room. "Well thank you Mr. Nara for gracing us with your presence today."

Shikamaru sighed and faked a smile, looking at Ino with a glare.

"Today we will be learning about linear functions..." The teacher started.

**--Second block--**

Shikamaru walked into PFD with Ino on his arm, the baby cradled in the crook of his elbow.

Mrs. Tanizaki smiled warmly at them, then greeted the whole class in her usual manner.

"So children!" She sang, turning in her spinning chair towards them. "How is the baby care going? so to speak." She giggled, looking around the room at the grim faces.

"I guess we can all say that we need more time to discover the wonder of raising a child then?" Everyone groaned. "Wonderful." She said, her hands clapping together in a pleased fashion.

**--Lunch--**

Shikamaru stood form his desk and handed Ino the baby. "I gotta go." He said, grabbing his things and sliding between the desks. Ino walked behind him, her things slung over her back messily, the baby pressed against her chest.

"Why do you always leave after second block?" She said, grabbing his arms and sliding next to him.

"Because I don't have to stay at school." He said, pulling his arm away from her and walking down the hall.

"Fine." She said, stomping off towards the cafeteria.

**--**

Ino sat beside Sakura at their usual lunch table, Inomaru pressed closely to her body.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura greeted, looking up from the bundle in her arms. "What's wrong?" She said, leaning closer to Ino.

"He is so stupid," Ino said, looking down at the sleeping 'baby', "He is always either late for school or leaving early..where does he go?" She said, laying her hand against her cheek.

Sakura grinned, leaning towards Ino's face. "Do you like him?" Sakura asked, poking Ino's cheek.

"OF COURSE NOT!" She yelled, pulling Inomaru closer subconsciously.

"Do too." Sakura whispered, taking a bite of her salad.

Ino snorted and looked around the room. "Where is Sasuke ku- sasuke?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"He is getting some more formula for Daisuke." She said, rubbing the sleeping 'dolls' cheek.

"At least he acts like he cares.." Ino said, mostly to herself.

"He doesn't care about me or the doll Ino- He cares about the grade." Sakura sighed, turning towards Ino. "To tell you the truth though, he was very understanding when we were told we had to be together at all times with the child." She smiled, "I'm glad he is my partner."

"Well, heads up. Here prince charming comes." Ino said quietly, standing from the table and walking back through the cafeteria doors.

**--**

Shikamaru walked in the glass doors with a smile, his eyes set on the man behind the counter. "Hey chouji." He said, slipping behind the counter and sitting on a box.

"Hey, just in time buddy, it's almost your shift." Chouji smiled, leaning against the counter. "Where were you yesterday? you didn't show up for your shift, we called a million times."

"I had a school project. Who filled in?" He asked, resting his back against the shelves of cigarettes.

Chouji looked around with a grim expression. "Temari." He said, looking Shikamaru up and down with a sympathetic smile. "She was so upset when she came in.."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, I guess you could say we broke up." He looked off distractedly.

"You can say that again, she was practically sobbing the whole shift." He said, straightening his name tag. "What did you do?"

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "It's a troublesome story but-"

**--**

Ino walked out to the bus stop, a sticky note with the number 10 on the front told her that the bus that had just skidded up to the school's pick-up stop was the one she was supposed to ride. She walked up to the folding doors, then up the stairs.

"Name?" The lady said, her hand grabbing the seat on the opposite side, as if to block her from entry.

"Yamanaka Ino." She said quietly, looking down at her shoes and clutching Inomaru to her chest.

"Where you heading?" The lady said, smacking her gum loudly.

"2342 deer park Ln." She whispered, looking anywhere, but at the woman.

"Alright, that's on my route." She said, flipping through her notebook. She moved her arm as Ino rushed to get a seat in the middle, away from the younger kids in the back.

--

The bus ride was a long one, filled with paper airplanes, spit wads and load children screaming in her ears.

Ino stepped off of the bus with a sigh, she trudged up the stairs of the apartment and tried the door knob. LOCKED?

"What the fuck!" She screamed, kicking at the door angrily.

She heard a chuckle from behind, and turned to see that blond haired girl form before. What was her name, Temari?

"Lock you out did he?" She said with a smirk.

"No, he just left during school." Ino said, bending over to look for a key under the welcome mat.

"It won't be there." Temari said, leaning against the railing.

Ino looked up at her, then stood with Inomaru on her hip. "I don't know what your problem is, but me and Shika-maru are not in anyway involved with each other-"

"HA! Do you think I'm a fool or something-"

"Yes. I do I think that you are an idiot, because you didn't stay long enough for him to explain that we are partners at school, in a class that requires us to be together for a month!" She said angrily, holding the fake baby out in front of her.

Temari looked taken aback, she shifted her eyes away, but Ino continued, "I personally think that he is too good for a girl like you..a girl who can't even trust her own boyfriend." She spat, feeling around the door frame- AHAH! She found a spare.

"Well, good day."Ino snarled, unlocking the door and walking in, but before she shut the door. "He was actually torn up about you, I don't know why though." Then she slammed the door, her back leaning against it heavily.

She looked down at the baby, Inomaru only blinked at her.

She forced a smile, "Let's clean up for daddy." She said, walking over to the living room with her hands on her hips. "Where to start?"

--

Shikamaru stood behind the counter with a grimace, looking at a sports magazine.

The bells to the store chimed,

_as a young woman with blond hair, put into four spiky pigtails on the back of her head walked up to the counter. "Shika-kun." The girl cooed, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into a heated kiss._

Shikamaru shook his head, pushing the image back as he looked up to see Temari leaning over the counter. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru, she told me everything."

Shikamaru looked up at her with the same bored expression.

"I'm serious, I know that your not seeing her..Im so stupid."

"you got that right." He said a bit angrily, leaning back against the stool he had been sitting on.

"So you don't want to...to be with me anymore do you?"

"I didn't say that." He said, looking up at her from the magazine.

She smirked at him, and leaned over the counter.

He leaned forward, her lips pressing against his hungrily.

Chouji walked by, his hands on his hips. "Your on duty, Shikamaru." He said, his voice filled with annoyance.

Shikamaru looked up at him then sat back on the stool.

"So that means buy something Temari, or leave." Chouji tapped his foot against the floor impatiently.

Temari stuck her tongue out, turning away from them both, "See you later, Shika-kun."

--

Ino sighed, falling back on the couch. "Well, we are done- should we make dinner?" She said, looking at the baby, that was wrapped in a blanket that she had tied around her neck.

She smiled. "Yeah, let's go look for something to fix."

Ino walked to the pantry and looked inside. "Absolutely nothing?" She sighed, and took her cellphone out.

"We need, Sakura."

--

Shikamaru watched the last customer of his shift leave with a grimace."Thank god." He said, walking to the door and locking it.

Chouji patted his back, "See you tomorrow, buddy."

Shikamaru smiled faintly and walked to his truck. "Yeah, you still coming over?" He looked over at Chouji.

"Yeah, I'll be there, and don't forget what I said."

"Yeah whatever.._troublesome_."

--

Ino pulled the pan from the oven with a smile.

"That smells great, Ino." Sakura said, looking over her shoulder. "Looks great too."

"Yeah well you can't have any!" She said, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"Yeah Yeah, well I gotta get back to Sasuke's, He is probably killing the baby as we speak." She said, opening the door with a smile. "I hope everything goes well."

"Me too." Ino said, walking her friend down to her car. "See you Monday!" She called, as Sakura got in her small silver Compact car.

Ino waved madly as her friend pulled out of the parking lot, then ran back up stairs to finish fixing dinner.

--

Shikamaru walked up the stairs to his apartment sluggishly, his feet dragging across the steps slowly.

He walked up to his door and jiggled the handle. "locked?" He said aloud, taking his keys out of his pocket. "where is Ino?" He thought as he unlocked the door and walked into the dark apartment.

He took a step forward and heard a crinkling sound.

Shikamaru bent down and picked up a peice of paper with an arrow on it. He looked around the entry way with a skeptical gaze, Then walked towards the kitchen, only to see a small candle lit on the table. There was a note beside a plate with some sort of pasta on it.

The note read:

Sorry about being a pain,

I made you dinner.

Its called lasagna. some Italian dish ^^  
I hope it tastes alright.  
I have another surprise for you, but you have to eat first to find the next clue.

love,  
Ino.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, sitting down and taking a bite of the 'lasagna' .

He chewed momentarily, then took another bite, then another..

--

Ino ran a hot bath, then lit the candles she had placed around the tub with a smile.

She looked down at the baby that sat on the toilet with a smile, receiving a smile back.

--

Shikamaru stared at the plate, that read:

"bedroom"

His eyes widened, and he stood slowly.

He looked around the room suspiciously. "_Some kind of trick?"_ He thought, walking cautiously to the bedroom. He cracked the door open, and found a trail of candles leading to the bed, in the dark room.

He shut the door and carefully walked into the path of candles.

He followed the candles to the bed, and found a towel and a robe laying on the bed, with a note that read:

"Bathroom."

He sighed and turned.

--

Ino scrambled out of the bathroom quietly, baby in hand, as soon as she heard Shikamaru close his bedroom door.

She smiled and waited on the couch.

--

Shikamaru opened the door to the bathroom and stood stunned.

there lay a rose petal path to the tub,that was surrounded by candles.

He smiled. "What am I? A woman?" He rolled his eyes and stripped down to the bare skin, and slipped into the tub with a sigh of content.

--

Ino stood and quietly walked to the table, and cleared it. Sticking the dishes in the sink and rinsing them thoroughly, before pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and taping it above the doorknob on his bedroom door.

then, she slipped inside of his room and placed the candles in groups around the room, she laid the baby on a palet she made on the floor (temporary crib) then changed the sheets to new crisp ones she and Sakura had bought that day.

She smiled as she turned the sheets down so that he could slid in, then placed the pillows in new pillow cases that matched the crisp tan sheets.

She pulled the comforter from the giant bag and placed it on the bed, rolled over the sheet, and pulled it down, so that he could still slide in.

She placed a note on his pillow and quietly slipped out of the room.

--

Shikamaru opened the door to the bathroom and peeked his head out, he stepped out from the bathroom and pulled the robe closer to his body.

He was waiting for Ino to pop out with a camera and blackmail him, but as he neared his door, the suspicious feeling faded.

He looked down and noticed the note above the door know, he pulled it from the door and looked at it suspiciously:

Don't worry, this isn't a trick.

love,

Ino.

Shikamaru felt a smile tug at his lips, so he instantly glared at the paper and slipped through the door quietly. He looked at the candles around the room and rolled his eyes.

"What are you up to?" He whispered, more to himself than to Ino.

He walked to the bed and looked at it quizically. "She bought new sheets?"

He looked at his pillow and picked up the note that lay there.

"don't worry, I paid for it all, none of it is your money.  
I just thought that you might want a little relaxation, you looked so stressed.  
So I am going to let you have the bed tonight.

love,  
Ino."

Shikamaru laid the note down, and slipped into the covers quietly.

He laid there for a long time half asleep, dreaming about a blond haired girl..

_

* * *

_

how's i do?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE FOR THE FANFICTION!!!!I love REVIEWS!

_REVIEW PLZ?_

_

* * *

_


	4. Why should I care

**_HELLO ALLL!_**

**_WELCOME! .._****_to my new story._**

**_baby care _**

**_"FANTASTIC 4"_**

* * *

Shika? Having trouble with his Sand-witch are we?

"Suspicious!"

"Shut up bloo!"

_**It said this:**_

_Mother's name: Yamanaka Ino_

_Father's name: Nara Shikamaru_

_Child's name: Nara Inomaru_

_Address: 2342 deer park Ln._

_phone number: 1-303-906-8410-76589_

_Signature: Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino_

**_Instructions:_**

_1. Mother **and** father should **BOTH** be with the child at **all times** (unless you have separate classes)_

_2. The child is to be fed, changed, and loved (baths are not necessary, but a wipe down with a wipe would be swell) Also they poop real poop and pee._

_3. The child is not to be left by itself**EVER.**_

_4. Baby has a camera and a mechanical nervous system (which means it can feel pain! TREAT IT LIKE A REAL CHILD!)_

_5. You will also be graded on how well you as the parents cooperate on taking care of the child and as a couple, which means from the time the bell rings you will be a married and in love couple **:).**_

_REMEMBER: this is personal FAMILY development, which means a happy home is an A ( HAVE FUN!)_

_and in the smallest print on the bottom it read:_

_(baby grows more and more life like each day.)_

__

Shikamaru felt a smile tug at his lips, so he instantly glared at the paper and slipped through the door quietly. He looked at the candles around the room and rolled his eyes.

"What are you up to?" He whispered, more to himself than to Ino.

He walked to the bed and looked at it quizically. "She bought new sheets?"

He looked at his pillow and picked up the note that lay there.

"don't worry, I paid for it all, none of it is your money.  
I just thought that you might want a little relaxation, you looked so stressed.  
So I am going to let you have the bed tonight.

love,  
Ino."

Shikamaru laid the note down, and slipped into the covers quietly.

He laid there for a long time half asleep, dreaming about a blond haired girl..

**_End'o' recap._**

* * *

**Shikamaru awoke to the sound of things clanging and sizzling.**

* * *

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open as he listened to things clanging in the kitchen. He yawned, and stretched out on the bed. "ughhhhhhhh." He groaned as he rolled to the side, and opted to get up.

--

"Is that...bacon?" He said, walking up to Ino, scratching his head.

Ino turned to him with a smile,"Yes, Had a nice rest I hope?" She giggled as she watched him yawn, then slid the bacon onto a plate, along with a pile of eggs and two pieces of toast.

"There is orange juice in the fridge." She said, placing the plate of hot food on the counter. "You know you really should get a dinner table." She said absent mindedly.

"Nah."He said, as he shoved a peice of bacon into his mouth.

Ino looked at him from the corner of her eye and blushed.

"When your done," She said, watching his eyes raise from his food to look at her. "Get dressed."

He nodded as he sat his plate in the sink.

--

Shikamaru walked into his room and stood in front of his closet in awe. "Ino, come here." He said, looking at the brand new clothes that sat upon new hangers.

Ino popped her head in with a giggle. "Yes, darling?"

"Why?" He said, looking over at her with his mouth slightly open from amazement.

"I just, was tired of hearing people talking about you for no reason.." He said, looking down at her feet while she walked into the room, "So I am giving them something to talk about now....You don't like them?" She said, her blue eyes full of hurt.

"No, It's not that-"

"Do you want me to take them back?" She said disbelievingly, looking everywhere, but him. "I will if you hate them."

"Were are my old clothes?" He said, pulling one of the new shirts out, that resembled the black button up she had 'found' in his closet the other day.

"They are behind the new ones." She said, leaning against the door frame.

"Alright," He said, looking her way with an emotionless expression.

"Alright what?" Ino questioned, looking his way briefly, then back down at her feet.

"Alright, I will wear them." He said simply, pulling out a dark pair of denim jeans to go with the dark grey button up.

Ino smiled and slipped out of the room, "Don't forget to let me see what it looks like before you decide if you hate it or not!"

"_Troublesome_." He breathed out, slipping his T-shirt over his shoulders with a sigh.

--

Ino waited anxiously on the couch. "You take longer than a girl to get ready, Shika!"

Shikamaru opened the door with a scowl, and walked out into the hall so she could see his outfit. "I feel like one right about now, too." He grumbled, looking away.

"You look so...GOOD!" She said, clapping. "Another! ANOTHER!" She shooed him back into his room.

"UGHHHH!" He groaned, walking back into his room and slamming the door.

-knock-knock-

Ino looked down at the baby on the couch then at the door. "Who is it?" She called, holding the handle cautiously.

"It's Choji."

"Uhm, hold on a second."

-No Answer-

Ino ran to shikamaru's door, and was about to knock when it opened and he walked out in a black turtle neck that was tight against his abs which showed every muscle, and a pair of dark green, almost black slacks. "Wow..." She said, her hand that was raised to knock resting on his chest.

Shikamaru looked down at her with an eyebrow quirked, a smirk forming at the edges of his mouth.

Ino shook her head, "A guy is at the door." She said, her face flushed red.

Shikamaru looked at the door, then walked over, opening it quickly. "Who is- CHOUJI?!" He said, looking back at the clock quickly.

"Hey buddy- you did told me to come over, didn't you?" He said, looking Shikamaru over with a slight grin. "Unless your busy with your- lady friend?" He chuckled, watching as Shikamaru glared back at him.

"I'm sorry," Ino said from behind Shikamaru. "I don't think we have met." She ducked under Shikamaru's arm and reached a hand out in greeting. "Yamanak Ino, Shikamaru's lady friend." She laughed, raising an eyebrow as Chouji blushed.

"Chouji Akimichi." He said,shaking her hand gently.

Ino tucked a peice of hair behind her ear cutely, then looked up at Shikamaru who was glaring down at her. "I'm sorry master, please continue amongst yourselves!" She bowed, then retreated under Shikamaru's arm and to the kitchen-

"WAAAAAHWAaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The baby cried, it arms flailing madly as it kicked it's feet against the table.

Shikamaru turned his head, seeing Ino running towards the baby with a diaper and some wipes. "OH MY GAWD!" She screamed, scooting away from the screaming infant. "Shikamaru ..IT POOPED!" She said, her voice laced with disgust.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and turned to Ino. "Come in, Chouji." He gestured, walking towards the couch.

"Don't let it get shit on my couch Ino." Shikamaru warned, as he watched her wipe the baby's bottom, her head turned away with a blush.

Chouji sat in the recliner, putting a suitcase on the table. "I brought the Shoji board, Shikamaru."

"Ew EW EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Ino squeeled, running across the room with the diaper held at arms length.

Shikamaru smirked, then turned to Chouji. "Where were we?" He grabbed the suitcase and opened it, and set the board game up from their last game.

Shikamaru was winning, of course.

Chouji smiled at him knowingly. "I already know what your going to-"

"What in the world are you playing?" Ino said, looking over the old, beat up board with her hand on her chin, the baby on her hip.

"It is called Shoji, Miss Yamanaka." Chouji said politely.

Ino smiled at him. "You can call me Ino, just Ino."

Chouji blushed and looked down at the board.

"Ino, can't you go somewhere else for a while?" Shikamaru grumbled, looking down at the board with a look of concentration.

"I do need to buy presents, for Christmas I mean." She said, tapping her chin. "Can the baby stay with you two?" She said, looking down at Inomaru worriedly.

"NO. IT. CAN'T." Shikamaru said through gritted teeth.

Ino stomped her foot on the ground, her lip poking out cutely as she started to pout. "But, Shika-kun!" She cried, her huffing becoming louder. "I would have to push him around in a stupid buggy if I took him!"

"I said no, Ino." Shikamaru said, his voice holding a finality that made Ino stop pouting.

"Fine!" She said, stomping over to slide her shoes on. Ino pulled her cellphone out, but stopped with a smirk. "Does that mean I can take your truck?" She said quietly, her grin becoming devilish.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Shikamaru said, waving his hand at her dismissively.

Ino grabbed the keys to his Chevy and ran out the door before he could protest.

"You guys act like a married couple." Chouji said, his smile lighting up his face.

Shikamaru scowled. "_Thats the idea_." He mumbled as he moved his peice on the board, knocking on of Chouji's off and claiming it as his own.

**--The Mall--**

Ino propped Inomaru up with her hip, picking a coat, with fur on the hood up and examining it. "Ouch." She said, looking at the price tag and setting it back.

Inomaru giggled, and Ino moved down the isle of clothes, a price limit set in her head.

Ino pulled the present list out and examined it :

Daddy (check)

Sakura (check)

Sasuk-

Ino looked at his name and sighed. "He won't take whatever I buy anyway." She rolled her eyes as she scratched his name out.

Hinata (check)

Tenten (check)

and..blank?

Ino read over the list a few more times then huffed, she knew that she was forgetting someone.

"Must not be important." She said with a shrug, as she walked off towards the antique shop, by the food court.

**-Antique Shoppe-**

Ino walked around through the isles looking for old weapons, Her father enjoyed things of that nature-

Ino stopped under the board games sign with a smile. "SHIKAMARU!" She shouted as she remembered the other person she wanted to get a gift for.

Ino smiled and walked down the isle, not noticing all the elderly people staring at her with frightened eyes.

**--Later on that day at Shikamaru's apartment--**

Ino struggled up the stairs with Inomaru, but after almost dropping all of her bags many times, she finally made it to the top.  
She sighed, and walked down the hall, turning to the left and walking all the way down to Shikamaru's apartment door-

"- and the worst part is that she bought me all this stuff, chouji." She heard Shikamaru's voice slur from the other side of the door.

"Well, maybe she was just being nice." Chouji said, pushing a piece past Shikamaru's and taking another sip of his half empty can of beer.

"Maybe my ass, She is just buttering me up so that she can get what she wants, she couldn't be nice if she tried."Shikamaru chuckled, then moved his piece over and claimed Chouji's last peice. "Check. and. MATE!" Shikamaru laughed, as Chouji groaned against the can of beer.

"You always win, Shikamaru!" Chouji whined, replacing the peices on the board, for a new game.

Ino dropped her bags and stood there for many minutes, letting her warm tears fall down her cheeks. "_Is that what he thinks of me_?" She whispered, looking down at Inomaru, who looked up at her worriedly.

Ino laughed quietly, a scowl forming on her face as she opened the door.

"Come get your 'son'." Ino grumbled, pushing a bag inside with her foot.

Shikamaru looked up at her with a grimace. "Your back." He said, sighing as he looked back down at the board.

Ino glared at him, "Come. Get. the. kid." She growled, kicking the bag as hard as she could, causing it to hit against the kitchen counter.

Shikamaru looked up at her and rolled his eyes. "_Troublesome woman_." He mumbled as he walked over to her and snatched the doll out of her hands.

Ino glared at him hatefully and picked up all the bags and walked to his room, slamming the door.

Chouji looked up at his friend with wide eyes. "I think there is something wrong with her." He said softly, looking over at Shikamaru's door.

"Heh. You got that right." Shikamaru grumbled, setting the baby down beside him on the couch, where it giggled and cooed.

"No, I think she is mad." Chouji corrected, giving Shikamaru a worried look.

"Meh, whatever." He mumbled, waving his hand dismissively.

Chouji shrugged and moved his peice on the board.

"That was a mistake my friend." Shikamaru said as he captured one of Chouji's pieces.

--

Ino looked down at the wooden box, playing with it's folding hinges.

"I_ don't even know why I care what he thinks_." She whispered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

* * *

* * *

how's i do?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE FOR THE FANFICTION!!!!I love REVIEWS!

* * *

RECAP"


	5. Let the games begin

**_HELLO ALLL!_**

**_WELCOME! .._****_to my new story._**

**_baby care _**

**_"sundays 5"_**

* * *

_**recap:**_

__

Ino looked down at the wooden box, playing with it's folding hinges.

"**I_ don't even know why I care what he thinks_**." She whispered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

**_End'o' recap._**

oh and this was my thanksgiving week off so I prolly wont be updating as much after this week. sorry guys but i got school..and im already as stressed as can be...so...Im sorry but they will be shorter and possibly uploaded at strange times. ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU GUYS...so starting monday thigns will get slower. okay?

* * *

**Absolutely...not.**

* * *

Ino crawled in between the crisp tan sheets on Shikamaru's bed and sniffled.

She looked over at the door, and saw the light that pooled in from the hall from the crack underneath the door. Ino strained her ear, listening for any noise, but heard none. "No talking?" She thought to herself, pulling the covers off of her shoulders and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ino quietly placed her foot on the floor, and stood. The floor creaked horrendously loud as she squinted, carefully taking another step towards the door.

**-CREEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAK-**

Ino's eye twitched, "Why?" She mouthed to the floor board, "Why are you being loud?" She whispered harshly, she looked back at the sleeping baby, and without using better judgement, she picked it up and quickly darted across the room. "Oh of course it doesn't make a sound when your running." She rolled her eyes and slipped through the crack in the door.

"I don't know Cho." She heard Shikamaru's voice, it was quite muffled, so she couldn't really make out what they were saying.

* * *

Chouji looked over at his friend sympathetically. "Well, you need to figure it out quickly, buddy." He said, patting Shikamaru on the back, before sliding off of the roof and ontop of the table. "Just let things work themselves out."

Shikamaru sighed, and jumped down beside his meaty friend, his faced scrunched up in an aggitated manner.

"Well, call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, alright chou." Shikamaru said, walking him to the door. "See you later."

--

Shikamaru sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples, rubbing them in slow circles.

"I wander if she is still up.." He mumbled, walking towards the couch and plopping down on it with a sigh.

--

Ino smiled and started around the corner. "Thinking about me, eh?" She teased in her thoughts as she turned to see Shikamaru pressing a phone against his ear.

"Hello?" He said, his bored tone washed away and replaced by a more enthused tone.

"Hey Temari I- no I'm sitting on the couch? Why am I on my cell phone..oh my house phone got disconnected." Shikamaru chuckled quietly,rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Is he nervous?" Ino thought, leaning her head against the wall.

"Nah, I don't think I can- No I have to stay here...No I don't choose her over you...Temari your being unreasonable."He sighed, and blew into the phone for a good five minutes.

"Better now? Thank you." Shikamaru tilted his head to the side and leaned over, so that he was laying on the couch. "Yeah okay, I'll be there in twenty."He laughed as he sat up, then started to get off of the couch.

Ino quietly moved towards his room, then shut the door behind her and ran to the bed, pulling the sheets over her head and being as still as possible.

**-creak-**

--

Shikamaru opened the door slightly and looked in.

He smiled at the lump in the sheets, then mumbled something about being back soon.

--

Ino peeked out from the sheets after she heard the front door click closed. Her eyes were being stupid, she decided, because they decided to water the very second he shut that door.

"I don't choose her over you." She mumbled, standing up and walking to the bathroom,leaving the sleeping baby laying on the mattress. Ino flipped the switch and looked at herself in the mirror. She always did that when she was crying, so that she could show herself how ugly she looked when she cried, and it always made her stop.

Not today.

Ino slid down against the dirty counter, her head resting against the cabinet door. "Stupid." She whispered, hitting her head against the wooden cabinet door repeatedly.

_

* * *

_

**-veep veep VEEEEP veeeeeep vep-**

Ino pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and stared at the screen. "Hello?" She said, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hey Ino-pig what's up- are you crying?" Sakura said, her voice laced with worry.

"No I'm not crying -sniff- Why would I be crying foreheadgirl?" Ino snapped, rolling her eyes at the phone.

"Why are you crying?" She whispered quietly. "Was it that stupid boy?"

"_No, it was his stupid girlfriend."_ Ino thought, hitting her head against the cabinet. "Not really." She said, twirling her finger in her hair absentmindedly.

"Well, what's wrong?" Sakura said, sighing into the phone quietly.

"That dumb baby, keeps crying." Ino said, wincing as she called 'her' child dumb.

"Oh I know, Sasuke-kun just got Daisuke to sleep." Sakura giggled, then mumbled something that Ino couldn't understand.

"Sakura, are you there?" Ino said, looking at the phone to make sure that they were still connected.

"Yeah -giggle- I am just, I think the baby is waking, gotta go!"

**-beeeeep beep beeep beep-**

Ino stared at the phone in disbeleif.

"Baby my ass." Ino growled, throwing her phone at the wall angrily. "More like Sasuke-kun trying to get in your pants."

Ino scowled as she walked to the living room, leaving the phone on the floor.

She dragged herself to the couch and sat there waiting.

"If he wants to play," Ino smirked meliciously, "Let the games begin."

* * *

**---AT TEMARI'S PLACE---**

Shikamaru knocked on the door, and leaned agaisnt the door frame with an emotionless expression.

"Who is it?" A muffled voice called through the door.

Shikamaru smiled to himself . "Shikamaru-" He started, but was interupted as a streak of blond flew out the door at him.

"Shika." Temari said, fisting his turtleneck sweater between her figners. "Where'd ya get the raggs?" She teased, a smirk dancing across her lips.

"Here and there, you know." He said, looking over her head.

Temari chuckled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against the stubble on his chin. "Come on in, deer boy." She said, pulling him in by his shirt.

Shikamaru smirked behind her.

--

Temari pulled Shikamaru to the couch and sat, holding her arms out to him. He rolled his eyes, and climbed onto the couch and leaned against her.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" He said, laughing as Temari gave him a punch on the arm.

"Your being sexist again." She half pouted, her smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Shikamaru leaned forward and brushed their noses together gently. "No I am not." Temari grinned against his lips as she leaned forward, giving him small kisses.

"Are you staying the night?" She asked, looking down into his pitch black eyes, her expression stern.

"Do I really have a choice?" He asked, sighing as she forced his head to lay on her shoulder.

"No, you really don't." She whispered, kissing the top of his head with a smile.

"Well, If I can't go home, you can't go to sleep." He said, sliding his arms under her knees and her back and picking her up.

"No." She giggled, pushing at his shoulders. "no no no !" She choked out as he grabbed her sides and through her on the bed, tickling her stomach and arms. "Stop! Please! Don't!"

Shikamaru smirked down at her. "What? Did you say please. don't stop? ok then."

Temari wrapped her arms around his neck panting, her eyes boring into his. _"Please.."_ She whispered, her voice cutting off as Shikamaru captured her lips with his own..

* * *

Ino sat staring at the clock, her eyes heavy as lead as she watched the minute hand -tick- .

Her eyes grew to heavy to keep open and so, trying to memorize that it was a quarter till three, she closed her eyes for a moment, and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

_Ino watched the door open with a frown as her father came in quietly.__He turned to her with a frown, tears cascading down his face quietly as he just looked at her. __Ino stood, and walked to her father, reaching out for his hand. It was cold, his skin icy as his hand enveloped her own. "He isn't coming back." Her father said, looking down at the five year old version of Ino._

Ino sat up, looking at the clock to see that it was five fourty five...

How could a dream so short seem like an eternity?

* * *

how's i do?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE FOR THE FANFICTION!!!!I love REVIEW

OH NO! IS SHIKAMARU GOING TO STAY WITH TEMARI? IS INO FALLING FOR THE BIGGEST LOSER AT KONOHA HIGH?

Toon in next time to find out...


	6. Doughnuts

**_WELCOME _****_to..._**

**_baby care !!!_**

**_"Sundays 5"_**

* * *

_**recap:**_

**_End'o' recap._**

* * *

You think you know me...but you don't.

* * *

She knew, when the pungent odor of alcohol and smoke wafted up into her nose, that someone had indeed arrived.

Ino's head snapped up from her arm, where it was propped. She looked at the shadow the person sliding through the door clumsily, albeit quietly.

His silhouette singled out as he stepped forward into the dim lamp light, and his eyes widened slightly when he looked at Ino, her glare followed up by murderous intent.

"I-no?" He slurred, leaning against the door frame in the entry hall, his head lolling slightly to the side.

Her eyebrows rose into her hairline and if looks could kill, Shikamaru would be rolling over in his grave.

"What?" She spat, looking down at the baby that lay in the crook of her left arm, her face scrunched up as she held back tears.

Ino didn't want to be rude to him, she didn't want to be angry with him because there was no way he could now. They were completely different people and he obviously didn't put her feelings into consideration. Even though it was mostly Ino's fault, because who falls in love in a matter of a few days?

Ino scoffed quietly as she looked up, to see that he hadn't recovered quite yet from her abnormal behavior.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, his voice sounding labored as he walked forward, his feet dragging against the floor as he slouched into the apposing chair, his eyelids barely staying opened as he looked her over.

In all truths Shikamaru was looking worse for the wear.

Ino's expression softened slightly, and she leaned forward, placing the baby on the couch cushion beside her. "Where did you go?" She asked, forgetting about his own question completely.

His expression changed slightly, and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think.

"Here and there.." He said, waving his hand absentmindedly as he tried to keep himself steady in the chair.

Ino rolled her eyes. "What did you talk about? Is she still mad?" She looked away from him then, her emotions written clearly on her face. She rolled her eyes at herself "_What am I some stupid little middle school fan girl_?"She thought, looking back up at his face.

Shikamaru's lips curled up into a grimace, and he leaned heavily against the arm of the chair. " This and that...I guess you could say she is mad." He said, his eyes becoming considerably softer.

"What happened?" She said, her interest sparking as she looked at him, her hopes sky rocketing as she watched his crest fallen face become darker.

"Nothing too important..just some..mishaps..." He said softly, his eyes drooping closed.

"You were sober when you left the house." She said, standing up and walking over to the sink, simultaneously grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water. She walked back to him, sitting cross legged before him and holding the water up to his face. "Drink." She said, as he reached his hand out and cupped the glass in his hands and swallowed it in one gulp, his face twisting as the lukewarm tap water slid down his throat.

"It's almost six thirty." She said, looking over at the clock.

Shikamaru grunted and started to sit up, but then he rested his head in the crook of his arm and groaned.

"Headache?" She said, taking his hand and helping him up.

He nodded and walked with her slowly to the bathroom. "You should really wash up before you go to bed." She said, running her hand over his slicked back hair, taking it down from the rubber band. "You know that that rubber band will make your headache worse?" She said softly, almost mumbling as not to cause him pain.

He nodded, but shrugged all the same. "I kind of have to, it's what keeps the ladies coming back for more." He said simply, a smirk appearing on his lips as Ino suppressed a giggle.

"I think I kind of like you when your drunk, you actually have a sense of humor then." She said, letting her fingers linger in his black locks as he wiped his face off with a wet towel.

"It isn't a lie," He slurred, looking up at her with bloodshot eyes. "Chicks dig the long silky locks."

Ino rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder gently. "Just hush you lazy drunk." She said, walking over to the tub and starting a cold shower. "Cold then hot and you will be more aware than you were before you started drinking." She smiled, pushing him over to the shower curtain as she laid a towel out on the counter. "Take your time, I'm going to get the bed ready for you and your sleeping clothes too."

Shikamaru waved his hand at her, signaling for her to leave.

Ino shut the door quietly and rested her back against the door. "Why am I doing this to myself?" She asked mentally, face palming as she walked to his bedroom and flipped the light on.

She walked over to the bed and turned the cold sheets down, her hands trembling as she tried to concentrate on her task.

"_Don't even think about it Ino_." She told herself, balling her hands into fist and clenching. "_He has a girlfriend, and you are totally in love with Sasuke- oh what's the use.."_Ino shook her head, then walked over to his closet and leaned against the door frame heavily, her own exasperated sigh knocking her out of her brain lapse.

"_Sasuke has never liked me, nor will he ever..I'm just another stupid fan girl.."_Ino felt tears prickling in her eyes, and she wiped them before they could fall. "Calm down." She said aloud, pulling a long sleeve black shirt from a hanger, and a pair of plaid black and grey sleep pants from the closet. She walked to his bed, and laid them down while walking to the dresser to get a pair of socks.

Ino crouched down, her heels crackling painfully as she did so, but she paid no heed, as she pulled the dresser drawl open and rummaged around inside. She found a pair of black socks relatively quick, then went on a hunt for boxers...

Her cheeks suddenly became warm as she thought of boxers, but she shook her head and opened each drawer, checking all five until she found them. She pulled a grey pair out and then closed the drawers, and walked over to his bed, and laid them out in order he should put them on, absentmindedly registering the sound of the door opening, she turned and was frozen to the spot, her eyes wide, like a deer caught in a pair of brights on the freeway.

* * *

Shikamaru walked into his room, his feet stumbling and tripping over each other slight. Half of the stumbling was caused by his drunkenness, the other half caused by the sage green towel that was draped carelessly over his head.

He somehow, by the power of living in an apartment for three years on his own and never moving a single piece of furniture, made it to his room in one piece, and opened the door.

He felt around on the wall, his brain not yet functioning enough to think about the towel from his head, he stopped and tried to look around.

"Eek!" a screech on one of the highest decibels he had ever heard resounded through his ears, causing his head to jerk up suddenly the towel falling off of his head and sliding onto his bare shoulders.

He looked at Ino with slanted eyes, his vision blurring as he tried to blink. "What is your problem?" He slurred, walking over to her and attempting to raise and eyebrow.

Ino sat speechless, her eyes latched onto his bare skin. "Y-y-your naked?!?" She exclaimed, covering her eyes squeamishly and turning from him.

Shikamaru looked down at himself, and raised an eyebrow. "When did I do that?" He shrugged, and walked over to the bed and started to pull his clothes on clumsily.

* * *

Ino, peeking through her laced fingers ran from the room quickly, her face beat red as she sat looking down at the baby who was still sound asleep. She envied Inomaru at that moment, no real emotions, no real concept of what is happening around him. She sighed, and curled her toes, bringing her legs up to her chest.

"_What am I even doing here? What kind of school project is this? Forcing teenagers to live together..that lady has something up her sleeve...evil psycho bitch."_Ino thought, her lip poking out as she closed her eyes tightly.

"_I don't want this to be weird, hopefully he wont remember any of it."_She thought, pulling the baby close to her chest. _"What is happening to me?"_ She thought, stoking the sleeping 'doll' softly._ "He is just a loser isn't he?"_

Ino sat on the couch, staring at the wall for what seemed like an eternity, until she looked at the clock to see that it was only seven o' clock.

Ino stood quietly, baby tucked safely in her arms as she crept down the hall and slid into his room. "_It's only been a few days and I feel so at home, so at ease here..what's going on with me?"_She thought as she neared the bed, to see that Shikamaru was sleeping facing the door, his back pressed against the wall. He had an arm laying leisurely out, like he thought he could just hog the whole bed.

Ino's lips curved into a slight frown as she curled up on the very edge of the bed, the scent of rain and the forest lingering in her nostrils, but the smell of alcohol reaching her nose with every breath he took.

"You reek." She mumbled, pulling the sheet over her face with a smirk. "_He's going to have a killer hangover.."_

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes, and upon registering the searing pain in his head as the light shined down upon him from his window he turned and nestled into a silky mass of gold.

He pressed his nose into the silk, nestling his face in it gently as he inhaled.

"The smell of laundry detergent...and ...lilies?" He thought, reaching a hand up to cup the silk between his fingers, his eyes still closed as he brushed his calloused hands over the light material. Shikamaru felt a smile tug at his lips as he let his arm fall around the body next to him. "I had a strange dream, Temari." He whispered almost in audibly, his eyes opening slowly, then snapping shut again.

"Okay, that wasn't Temari." He thought, slowly pulling his arm away from Ino's waist.

Shikamaru heard a groan, and then felt Ino's body cuddle against his own.

"So it wasn't a dream." He mumbled, letting his hand fall and hit him in the face. He groaned, and lay still for a long while, his head pounding as the light somehow found it's way to his eyelids.

Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember:

_They were laying on the bed, his arms around her as he started to drift into sleep. He felt hands stroking his arms, and he smiled as he let his eyes rest half closed. The call of sleep resounded through his head, and he thought willingly "I must obey." And he let his eyes shut and he drifted off into slumber._

_All of a sudden he heard a babies crying and he snapped up , calling out for Ino loudly as he scrambled in the sheets, looking around for the baby._

_"What the fuck, Shika?" Temari said from behind him, her hands placed on her hips._

_Shikamaru looked back at her apologetically. "Sorry, weird dream." _

_Temari scoffed. "Weird huh? I guess that would explain why you were calling that bitches name in your sleep." She snarled, throwing a pillow at him angrily._

_"What are you talking about?" He asked, his eyes full of confusion as he gazed up the fuming woman, who started to get up off of the bed. _

_Shikamaru scooted back against the wall as he watched her walk forward. "Why don't you just go back to her, if your going to snuggle up to me and call her name? I guess I was kidding myself when I thought that you cared about me ..YOUR NOTHING BUT A LOSER SHIKAMARU!" She yelled, lashing out at him as he scampered towards the door. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BUM!" She yelled after him, kicking at her door as he ran out to his truck..._

Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly, tasting the beer on his own breath. His faced fell into a grimace, and he pulled away from Ino and walked towards the bathroom groggily, his feet sliding against the carpet lazily.

* * *

Ino blinked furiously as she opened her eyes slightly, watching as Shikamaru's face flashed over her line of vision as he crawled over her and the baby, and walked out the bedroom to the bathroom.

She smiled, pulling the sheet over her nose as she listened to his muffled groaning.

Shikamaru came in, with toothpaste on his shirt and walked over to the window, adjusting the blanket over the window so that it was almost dark in the room.

He grunted as he flopped back onto the bed, causing Ino to burst into a fit of giggles.

"B-bad hangover?" She asked, looking over at him sympathetically, trying to hold the giggles down with the sheet pressed over her mouth.

"What hangover isn't?" He said, rolling over onto his stomach and growling into the pillow.

Ino sat up and shrugged, looking down at him with a gentle expression. "You want me to make you some coffee?" She asked, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing his cigarettes, then poking him with the box.

Shikamaru peeked up at her and nodded at her, then took the cigarettes from her hand. "Thanks." He grumbled, flipping onto his back and sticking a cigarette between his teeth.

"Okay." She whispered, grabbing the baby then skipping into the kitchen.

--

Ino poured the hot liquid into a green mug and sighed in content, bringing the mug up to her lips as she walked, with the baby supported on one hip, and her other hand gripping the hot coffee mug and her cell phone.

She took a sip of his coffee and let her eyes roll back. "MM." She moaned, walking into the room and looking at him with a smile. "You look horrible." She said, scanning over his appearance with an amused smile.

She pushed the cup into his hands, and noticed hsi hair tie around her wrist, and blushed.

"Your hair looks cute down." She mumbled, reaching out and rubbing a strand between her fingers.

Shikamaru grunted into his coffee, and pulled his head away from her hand. "Don't touch my hair." He growled, looking at her over the steamy mug with a glare.

"You didn't mind it last night." She pouted, watching his eyebrows fly up to his hairline with an amused smile. "Oh it wasn't anything like that you pervert." She said, her lip poking out slightly. "_I can only wish- uh no INO bad girl_!" She reprimanded herself, going quiet for a long moment as she battled a blush that threatened to rise.

Shikamaru calmed himself and took another long sip of coffee. "This is good." He said thoughtfully, looking at the mug then shrugging.

Ino blinked and looked over at him with a smile. "That's how my dad likes his coffee." She said, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as he stared between her legs, at the baby, Inomaru, who had started to wake up.

"Maybe you should go get a quick shower and we can...you know...go out for breakfast or something?" He said, looking away as he picked up the baby, and sat it on his lap.

Ino looked at him then smiled. "Thanks." She said, practically jumping off of the bed as she ran towards the bathroom.

--

Ino walked out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway, with one of her father's giant T-shirts on and a pair of long basket ball shorts. She smiled as she laid eyes on the young man laying on the bed, rubbing his finger on the baby's stomach and smiling as the 'doll' giggled and laughed.

"How cute." She said, walking toward a shocked Shikamaru with a smirk. "I shoulda got that on tape.."She said thoughtfully, flipping her phone closed as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah, too bad you didn't." He grumbled sarcastically, pushing the baby towards her as she sat down.

"But," She said, continuing her sentence as soon as he was done. "I did get a picture of it!" She howled, running out of the room and back into the bathroom screaming, "Sakura's gotta see this!"

Shikamaru growled as he sat up on the bed, rolling his eyes at the doll as he stood up and walked to the closet. "Get dressed, Ino." He barked, looking at his clothes and fuming. "We leave in ten minutes.

* * *

Shikamaru tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as they waited at a red light, his eyes lingering on Ino as she sang along to some rap song on the radio.

"What song is this?" He asked, looking over at her as he turned left, heading down the main highway, towards the restaurants.

"What ever you like by T.I." She said, immediately cutting back into the lyrics as soon as she was done, her eyes closing as she sang along.

Shikamaru grunted, peeling his eyes off of her to look at the busy street in front of him. He slowed down, growling at all the traffic. He looked at the clock and saw 12:00 P.M.

No wonder there was so much traffic, people are all on their lunch breaks. He rolled his eyes and listened as Ino wrapped up the end of the song.

"I'm changing the dial." He said, turning it to 106.1, Konoha's rock station.

"Your not serious are you?" She said, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I am." He growled , turning away from her and looking out the window, at the small veterinarian clinic that was to the left.

His family owned that clinic. He sighed and turned his attention to the radio, the song Animals by Nickel back floated up to his ears. His face hardened and he looked out the front window with a grimace, his mouth automatically singing along with the song even though he despised it.

* * *

Ino looked over at Shikamaru with wide eyes, her jaw slackening a bit. "You can sing?" She said, leaning over and inspecting him as he pulled over into the turning lane.

"Yeah what of it?" He asked, peering over at her from the corner of his eye.

"w-well I um...nothing I guess." She mumbled, looking away with a blush._ "Oh my god! That's so hot!"_She squealed in her mind as she clutched Inomaru to her chest. _"He just keeps getting more attractive._" She pouted, looking out the window and spotting a doughnut shop. "Southern maid!" She yelled randomly, pointing at the shop across the street.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed, and pulled into the parking lot.

He looked up as they walked into the doughnut shop, Ino's hand folded over in his own, which had recently become a habit instead of something that was forced.

He looked over at Ino as she led him to the counter, the scent of glazed donuts filling his senses. He looked at the wide variety with little intrigue, his eyes focused on the glazed.

"What kind do you want?" She asked, looking up at him sweetly.

He shrugged and looked away as she squeezed his hand, then turned to the cashier. "We will have twelve glazed." She said, smiling at the young man behind the counter.

Shikamaru felt a pang of jealousy as she smiled at him..she didn't ever smile at him like that unless they were acting- WAIT WHAT!?! why was he jealous?

Shikamaru shook his head and looked away, the tops of his ears starting to turn red from embarrassment.

He felt himself being pulled to a booth and he said, grabbing the baby and placing it on his thigh as he watched Ino, open the box slowly and set two out for each of them.

He smiled at her, then looked down at the baby, who had started t oget bigger- wait....what the freak? Shikamaru did a double take, and noticed that it had gotten larger.

Ino looked up at him and smiled knowingly. "You noticed too?" She said questioningly, leaning forward to lick some icing off of his lip, only problem was, he hadn't taken a bite of his doughnut yet..

* * *

How's I do?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE FOR THE FANFICTION!!!!I love REVIEW

Whats going to happen next?

Tune in next time to find out...

* * *

* * *

HELLO ALLL!


	7. Crisis

**_"Mondays are the..worst"_**

* * *

_**recap:**_

_He smiled at her, then looked down at the baby, who had started to get bigger- wait....what the freak? Shikamaru did a double take, and noticed that it had gotten larger._

_Ino looked up at him and smiled knowingly. "You noticed too?" She said questioningly, leaning forward to lick some icing off of his lip, only problem was, he hadn't taken a bite of his doughnut yet.._

**_End'o' recap._**

* * *

"frost bite"

* * *

Ino sat with her hands folded neatly over her lap, eyes down cast as a blush started to turn up on her pale cheeks.

She shifted in the booth, looking at the tile flooring instead of at his face. She let her eyes flicker up to him to see that his eyes were on his plate, that his mouth was slightly ajar and he looked quite shocked.

"Thanks for getting that off for me." He said, brushing his hand over his lips awkwardly, before picking up a doughnut and cramming it into his mouth.

Ino nodded her head and tapped her fingers against the top of the counter, her eyes trained on her empty plate. "Excuse me...I'm really sorry." She said, leaning back with her eyes closed. She put her hands over her face, and laughed quietly.

"_I'm so embarrassed_." Ino thought, raking her nails lightly over her face as she slumped against the stall.

"No need to be sorry, you just saw something on my face and you thought you would get it off...." He said quietly, coughing into his hand and looking away.

Ino looked up at him, catching the sight of his blood red ears, and she smiled. "I embarrassed you didn't I?" She asked, trying to hold back the smile that was starting to form on her lips.

"Not really." He said, his tone changing from shocked to boredom in a matter of seconds. His face relaxed and he looked up at her with a blank expression. "Not at all."

Ino's face fell as she watched him shift in his seat, his posture remaining awkward and straight as he crammed another doughnut into his mouth.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked, pushing the empty plate out from in front of him and leaning heavily against the table. He shifted his black eyes up to meet her own, and Ino felt her chest tighten.

"I don't know? Go to the park?" She said, gesturing her hand around in circles as she looked up, trying to think of something interesting.

* * *

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, leaning back with a yawn. "That sounds good." He said, looking out the window at the plants that were covered. He sighed as he noticed the fogged windows on the trucks outside, the gauge on the thermometer slowly cascading into the teens.

He looked up at Ino, who had somehow gotten Inomaru into her arms without him noticing. "I know what we can do." He said, standing up and grabbing the box of doughnuts. "Let's go."

He turned towards the door, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning his head onto his shoulder, so that he could look at Ino as they walked out to the truck.

Her cheeks were still tinged with pink, her lips pursed slightly. He almost felt the urge to stop her, to react when she had leaned forward, but he hadn't and now that was the only thing he could even think about thinking about.

He wrapped his fingers firmly around the ring of keys, their pointed edges digging into his skin as he tried to pry his mind away and focus on more important matters.

--

He slid into the driver's seat and stuck the key in the ignition, and peeled out of the parking lot. He let his eyes rest on the middle of the road. "_Just focus on the yellow and white lines._" He told himself as he gripped the steering wheel.

He let his eyes wander to the trees that were swaying back and forth as the wind pressed against them, he sighed and looked over at Ino. "I think it is too cold for what I had planned."

"What did you have planned?" She asked, turning in her seat and looking up at him curiously. She leaned over, her eyebrow raised as she allowed a smirk to pass over her lips.

"Nothing like what your thinking." He said, turning back to the road and flipping his blinker on as they waited at a red light.

"Tell me." She said, unbuckling and sliding into the middle seat.

"I was going to take you to.." He looked over at her and sighed, shaking his head.

"To what?" She growled, gripping his ear between her fingers and pulling lightly. She laughed as he jerked his head away, and he felt a smile tugging at his lips when she leaned over on him.

"To watch clouds." He mumbled, sliding his hand into the pocket on his jacket and picking a cigarette out of the box. He pressed it between his lips as they turned Ino the parking lot of the recreational area.

He looked over at her, and saw her leaning onto the dashboard, her arms propped against the windshield and the door. "We can watch them in here." She said, looking back at him with a smile.

"Yeah I guess." He said, unbuckling and leaning against the steering wheel.

Ino smiled at him and pointed at a giant white cloud that was floating over head. "That one looks like a cat." She whispered, her fingers sliding down the glass as she leaned forward.

* * *

Ino ran up the stairs of the apartment complex, looking back at Shikamaru with a smile. "Hurry up." She groaned, the smile on her face only broadening as she paced at the top of the stairs, her arms crossed as he reached the top. She walked beside him, Inomaru wrapped tightly in Shikamaru's jacket, which she had bribed him to give up so that they 'baby' could be warm. He had grumbled about inanimate objects for the whole ride home, but Ino paid no mind, she was just ready to get into the warm apartment.

Ino grabbed the keys from his hand and ran to the door, unlocking it as quickly as possible and running into the house. "Oh my god it's so warm in here!" She cried dramatically, sinking onto the couch.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, his face stinging as the warm air wrapped itself around his chilled body.

Ino looked up at him with a smile, then ran to the bathroom. "I get dibs on first shower!" She yelled, sliding across the tile floor and slamming the bathroom door.

* * *

Shikamaru sat on the couch, looking down at the wiggling mass that was wrapped in his jacket. He squinted, poking it's stomach lightly and watching it's face light up with a smile.

"What are you?" He whispered, looking over at the clock. "Six already?" He said, blinking repeatedly before looking at it again. "Whoa." He breathed, looking around out the windows at the sun that had started to set.

"Maybe it will snow." He said, looking down at Inomaru, who was wiggling around in his arms. "Five days till christmas break." He thought, looking out over the balcony, which was covered in a thin layer of frost.

--

Shikamaru heard the door open and Ino slide in quietly, he pried an eye open to watch her 'sneek' across the room.

He shifted slightly, so that he was facing her and he opened his eyes. "We have school tomorrow." He half whispered, his voice coming out so quietly she had to strain to listen to him.

"I know." She grumbled, sliding next to him on the bed, and pulling her knees up to her chest. "I don't want to go." She said, resting her chin on her knees.

"Yeah well you got to." He said, turning onto his side and pulling the cover over his head. "Goodnight." He mumbled, pressing his face into the pillow.

Ino slipped her arm through his and looked up at him, her feet stopping as they neared her third block. "Are you leaving?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she wrapped her hand around his out of habit. Shikamaru looked down at her and shrugged, making a strange face as he looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to." He said, swaying their arms back and forth. Ino looked over at the clock, two minuted till tardy, and sighed.

"Well..have fun doing...um...whatever it is you do." She said, looking down as she felt his hand slip out of hers. "Oh Shika!" She said, watching him turn around to look back at her. She smiled and pulled him to her by his jacket and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Be careful on the roads?" Then turned around and walked into the class as the bell rang, leaving Shikamaru standing there, outside the door with his fingers lightly touching his lips.

--

Ino sat in her seat quietly beside Sakura, a small smile gracing her lips as she pulled out her spiral.

**Hey forehead.**

She passed it over to Sakura, then turned back to the front, looking at the blackboard with a vacant expression. She felt a tapping on her back and carefully grabbed the spiral and placed it on her open history book.

Hey, what was that all about?

She looked back at Sakura and shrugged, picking up her pen and smiling at the paper.

**Well, I'm just doing what the class told me, gotta play the part.**

Sakura raised and eyebrow, and snatched the notebook from Ino's hands. "Whatever." She said, laughing quietly as Ino spun around in her chair.

Ino leaned against her hand and sighed, "Do I like Shika-kun?" She thought, idly twirling a finger through her hair as she stared at the clock. "God I just want to leave.." She groaned, laying her head down on her desk and pulling her phone out.

To: Forehead

**I think I like him.**

Ino quietly shut her phone and pressed it back into her pocket slowly, not that many seconds later she got a reply.

From: Forehead

LOL...Yea I can tell. Does he kno?

Ino shook her head, turning in her seat and looking back at her bubblegum haired friend. "Should I?" She asked, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"I think so." Sakura whispered, pushing her phone back into her pocket.

"What if he rejects me?" Ino said, looking down at the spiral on Sakura's desk.

"He won't."

"How do you know?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just do."

**_-DING DING-_**

--

Ino walked out to the bus stop, and sat on the bench while she waited for bus ten.

She looked over at the person who she sat next to, and noticed that she had seen him before. "Do I know you?"He asked, looking over at her with a smirk.

Ino felt the alarms go up quickly, and she slanted her eyes dangerously. "Why?"

"Well, your face is so beautiful, I thought we might have met, because you look so familiar, and I never forget a pretty face."

Ino scoffed and turned back facing the front. "Jerk." She mumbled, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Kankurou!" A female voice called, and the boy that sat beside her turned to look in the direction of his name.

"What Temari?" He growled, adjusting the giant black bag on his shoulders as he stood.

Ino looked up to see Temari storming over to him, with an angry expression. "Why didn't you tell me Chouji called to tell me it was my shift yesterday?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "He just called to bitch me out about making Shikamaru work today."

The boy called Kankurou shifted slightly, his hand reaching up to rub his neck. "Well. I didn't answer it because it said Academy and I thought maybe it was the school trying to call and say I had detention soo-"

"Oh shut up!" She growled, turning on her heel and walking away. Kankurou started after her, but changed his mind and sat back down with a huff.

Ino peered over at him, then turned quickly towards him with a gentle smile. "Where is Academy?" She said sweetly, twirling her hair around her finger.

"It's by the Animal Clinic..Why?" He said, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"No reason." She said, standing up and walking towards the bus.

"So, Shikamaru has a job huh?" She smiled as she stepped up to the opening doors.

--

Ino sat with her head pressed against the window, the blanket pulled up over her legs as she watched the dark, rainy clouds float by. "Maybe it will snow." She whispered, watching a crow fly off towards an electrical line.

She sat with Inomaru in her lap, a bottle pressed to his lips as he fed hungrily on the milk. "I bet we can start you on a baby food diet soon." She said, looking down at the baby with a smile. "I don't know what I will do whenever this project is over, I don't want to give either of you up.." She whispered, stroking the baby's hair gently as she let her eyes wander back to the window.

She looked up at the door as the knob turned, and happily skipped over to it, without looking through the peep hole and opened it. "Hey Shika-" She stopped mid sentence and looked at a tall man, who had the same style hair as Shikamaru, but only he was much older looking, and he had a goatee. "Um, hello?" She said, backing up slightly, and pulling the door back closed slightly. "What do you need?"

The man raised an eyebrow, then looked behind her at the house. "Is my son home?" He asked, his voice flat and bored sounding.

Ino looked him over with a skeptical gaze. " No he isn't, would you like leave a message?" She asked, walking out and closing the door, pulling the blanket and Inomaru closer to her body.

The man chuckled lightly, then leaned agaisnt the wall with a sigh. "Do you know when he will be home?" He asked, closing his eyes and pullign out a cigarette.

"So that's where he got that from." She thought, walking over to the railing and leanign against it. "In a few hours I suppose, would you like to come in and wait for him?"

The man looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Your going to let some older man into your home?" He asked, pushing off from the wall.

"It isn't my home, and you might as well be telling the truth, Shikamaru looks just like you."She then flipped her hair over her shoulder and opened the door, waiting for him to come in.

"You coming?" She asked, adjusting the baby on her hip.

The man's eyes widened slightly and he chuckled again as he slipped inside.

--

"You can take your jacket off." She said, sitting down cross legged on the couch, her eyes drilling into the taller man. "My name is Ino by the way." She said, looking down at the baby breifly then up at the man who stood in front of the other chair.

He looked up at her and slid his coat off, then placed it on the back of the chair and sat, straight across from her with an amused expression.

"I am Shikato." He said simply, looking around the apartment. "So is that my sons, or do you carry fake babies around for kicks?"

Ino looked up at him with a scowl, then felt a smile tug at her lips. "It's a school project." She said, looking down at the sleeping 'infant'.

"Hn." He grunted, leaning back in the chair and taking another breif look around.

"Would you like tea?" She asked, standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

Shikato stood and walked over to the refrigerator. "Let me." He insisted, opening the refrigerator door with a smile.

* * *

Shikamaru walked up to the door with a weary expression, dragging his legs behind him as he pulled out his keys. "Wait..Ino is home so I don't need to-" Shikamaru stopped and put a hand to the door, listening to the deep rumbling laughter that was coming from inside.

His eyes slanted in suspicion and he stood, with his ear pressed to the door for a few moments. "She invited a man into my house?" He thought, his stomach tightening as he heard the muffled voices again. "Probably her boyfriend." He thought, jerking the door open with a scowl, and staring at the strange sight that lay before his eyes:

His father sitting in the recliner, holding their 'son' and playing with him, while Ino was scurrying around the kitchen, looking for something.

He stood there for a few moments, his eyebrows knitted together as he went unnoticed. "I'm home." He said gruffly, acting as if he had just walked in.

He looked up to see Ino standing still, like caught in headlights, then to his father who was also very quiet.

"Hello son." Shikato said, placing the 'baby' down in the chair and standing up.

Ino turned and started to pour a new pitcher of tea from the kettle.

"Dad." Shikamaru said, looking him over skeptically.

"How have you been?" His father asked, looking around then back at Shikamaru, his father's eyes boring into his own.

"Fine enough." He looked over at Ino, who was standing quietly out of the way, holding two cups in her hands.

Shikamaru walked over to her, his eyes narrowing as he leaned in towards her ear, as he took a glass from her hand. "Why do you look like you feel guilty?" Then he gave her a hard kiss on the cheek.

Ino slipped past him and bowed to his father, then walked out of the room. "Sorry, I will leave you two to talk." She said, as she started out of the living room.

Shikamaru turned with a fake smile,"No Ino, it is fine, stay with us." He said, motioning towards the living room.

Ino scurried over to Inomaru and sat on the couch, followed by Shikamaru and Shikato who sat in the recliner.

"I came to talk to you about coming back home." His father stated simply, his eyes null of expression. "Your mother and I miss you around the house."

"Should've thought of that before you kicked me out." He said, pressing the glass up to his lips and taking a small sip, before slamming it down on the table.

Shikato sighed and leaned back in the chair, his vision lingering over on Ino. "Your friend and I had a talk and she agrees that-"

Shikamaru raised his hand and his expression flashed to anger for a split second, then back to normal. "Ino's opinion doesn't hold any leverage." He said, then his face hardened. "You just want me back so mother will have someone else to yell at, well as you can see I have someone who can yell at me," He gestured towards Ino, whose expression turned to sadness as she looked down,"So if you don't mind." He finished, pointing towards the door.

"Son really." Shikato started. "Your mother just wants you to visit every once in a while, she misses you." He sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "She is so depressed lately."

Shikamaru leaned back, his eyes rolling. "She is depressed because there is no one better to yell at." He mumbled, his hands clenching inside of his hoodie pocket.

Shikato sighed and stood, walking to the door and waving at Ino. "Goodbye, Miss Yamanaka, tell Inoichi I give my best regards, and tell him to come play shoji with me sometime." He opened the door and walked out, but stayed leaning against the door frame. "Think about it son. Goodbye." Then the door closed, and Shikamaru felt his eyes sting.

* * *

Ino looked over at Shikamaru with soft eyes. "Do you want me to fix you dinner?" She asked, reaching out and touching his shoulder.

His eyes slanted and he peered over at her through squinted eyes. He shrugged off her hand and stood up, walking into the kitchen. "I got it." He said, opening the refrigerator and pulling out the left over doughnuts.

"That is not dinner food." She said, getting up and snatching the box from him and throwing it in the back of the refrigerator.

Shikamaru snorted then leaned against the counter shaking his head. "You had no business letting him into my home." He said through gritted teeth, "Did you think that I would want to talk to him? Did he tell you why I got kicked out?"

Ino looked down at her feet. "He is your dad Shikamaru."

"So? Maybe I don't like my father!" He said, his voice raising with every word.

Ino looked up at him with a pained expression. "But he seemed so concerned, Shikamaru you don't even know what is going on right now-"

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" He shouted, his hands colliding with the counter top as he spoke, his fierce eyes glaring into her soft blue ones.

"Shikamaru, you didn't even let him tell you what happened!" She said, reaching out to him. Shikamaru backed up and shook his head.

"I don't care what he has to say..and if your going to take up for him then I could care less about you too." He shook his head as he turned around and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Ino slid down, her back scrapping against the cabinets. "But Shika..your mom has brain cancer.." She whispered, her hands enveloping her face as she cried.

* * *

How's I do?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE FOR THE FANFICTION!!!!I love REVIEW

Whats going to happen next?

Tune in next time to find out...

* * *

HELLO ALLL!


	8. Purple

**_"Alone"_**

* * *

_**recap:**_

_"I don't care what he has to say..and if your going to take up for him then I could care less about you too." He shook his head as he turned around and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him._

_Ino slid down, her back scrapping against the cabinets. "But Shika..your mom has brain cancer.." She whispered, her hands enveloping her face as she cried._

**_End'o' recap._**

* * *

"The color purple."

* * *

Ino sat with her head between her hands, her knees pulled up in the leather seats as the bus bounced up and down. "I can't believe he didn't drive me to school." She whispered, looking out the window opposite of her and watching the buildings and trees fly by. "He didn't even answer me when I tried to wake him up."

Ino felt tears forming in her eyes and pressed her chin against her knees. "I don't want him to be mad." She thought, biting her lip.

But that certain part of Ino, most likely the whole Yamanaka factor, Compelled her to march up to him and give him a good ol' neck breaking shake down. Just grab his shoulders and shake some sense into his thick skull.

She felt a small, sad smile tug at her lips at the thought.

"He won't let me near him."

--

Ino walked into class twenty minutes late, because the bus had gotten caught up in traffic.

She opened the door slowly, and with a quick survey of the room she realized that Shikamaru wasn't there.

"Welcome Miss Yamanaka, glad you could join us." Mr. Tomasaburo said sarcastically, turning towards her in his spinning chair. "Adopting Mr. Nara's habits?"

Ino's eyes slanted into a glare as the class started to laugh. She stuck her nose in the air, and flipped her hair over her shoulder, then walked to her seat.

"Oh, Miss Yamanaka, you need a pass." Mr. Tomasaburo said, tapping his fingers on his desk.

Ino growled and slammed her hands on the table angrily. "My bus was late." She said through gritted teeth.

The teacher let out a curt chuckle. "That is a nice excuse, learn that from Nara too?" He said, causing the class to erupt into another fit of laughter.

Ino stood up, slamming her geometry book down as hard as she could. "Do you even know him?" She shouted, looking around the room at the stunned faces.

"You are all too shoved up in your own asses to notice that he has a really shitty life! He can't help it! AND NONE OF YOU ARE HELPING!" She screamed, grabbing her things and pushing her way through her stunned classmates.

Ino jerked the door open and looked back at Mr. Tomasaburo with a grimace. "And your the worst of them all, you arrogant asshole." Then she slammed the door, and walked down the hall.

The door opened behind her and the teacher poked his head out. "MISS YAMANAKA YOU GET BACK HERE OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT!" He called after her, shutting the door behind him as he followed her down the hall.

"Do whatever you want." She said calmly, pushing the doors open, and pulling Inomaru closer to her body as she walked out of the building.

--

Ino's hair flew about around her, as the wind blew hard against her face and eyes.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she walked down the side of the road, not just because of the wind that seemed to want to rip her eyes out of the sockets, but because everything was going horribly wrong.

She felt water pelting down on her, and she had walked at least three blocks from the school when she realized she was out side of The Academy, the store Shikamaru supposedly worked at.

Ino looked down at her wet clothes, and when the wind hit her again she knew her answer. "I'm going in."

Ino looked both ways, waiting patiently as a group of multi-colored cars passed her, then she ran across the street.

Ino walked in and immediately sighed, the warm air rushing up her legs and arms. She began to feel her nose again, as she stood in the entrance, the doors opening and shutting behind her as she spaced out.

--

"Hello?" A voice said, and a hand was waved across her vision.

Ino looked up to a familiar face. "Chouji?" She asked, wiping her eyes as she blinked so that she could see him better.

The man's face scrunched up a bit, and when Ino pulled her hair out of her face his mouth fell open slightly.

"Ino?" He asked, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her off to the side. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking at her sopping wet clothes, and the 'doll' in her arms.

"I had to leave school...they were all just being assholes." She cried, wiping her eyes repeatedly.

Chouji's brows knitted together in a worried fashion. "He isn't here." He said, pulling her into an isle.

Ino looked up at him "Well where is he?" She asked, sniffling as her body started to tremble.

"He called in and said he wouldn't be in today." Chouji said, looking off towards the counter as Ino started to bawl. "Didn't you know he wasn't coming in?"

Ino shook her head, "We kinda got into an argument, but I didn't think that he would be that mad at me, but he didn't answer me this morning or take me to school.." She said, her body starting to shake.

Chouji looked at her sympathetically. "Well can you get a ride home?" He asked, looking at his watch as another customer came in.

"No," She said quietly, looking down. "I'll just walk."

"Ino..his house is at least five miles from the school."

"I know." She said, walking towards the door.

Chouji shook his head and held his hand up. "Hold on a second." He said, walking towards the counter.

"Hey Shino! Come take over for a while!"

Chouji turned to her as the dark haired guy walked out from the back, "Let's go." He said, waiting for her by the door. "I'm taking you home."

Ino followed him helplessly. "Alright." She whispered, following him out to his silver Honda civic.

* * *

Shikamaru curled his fingers into his palms, fisting the wool material of the grey jacket he had wrapped around himself.

He sat with one knee propped up, the other strewn lazily in front of him, and his arms crossed. He looked down at his jacket with a grimace, but couldn't bring himself to change it, because Ino had bought it especially for him.

He gritted his teeth, his eyes automatically squinting as the wind blew hard against his face. He looked up at the angry black clouds that loomed over head, and he thought about his father.

How dare he come into his home uninvited and just preach about coming back to them! They had kicked him out! Their own son, when he was just fifteen!

Shikamaru growled, although he knew their reasoning, he didn't think that his parents would actually go that far.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, and the memories poured down on him like ice water.

_He had a joint pressed between his lips, his hands in his pockets as he laid against the rich terracotta shingles of the Nara complex. He looked out over green pastures with glazed eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips._

_He hadn't heard his father sit down beside him, until finally his father's rich, deep voice rang through his ears. "I'm ashamed of you." He said, his eyes piercing the clouds as he looked up, the frown lines illuminated by the setting suns last rays._

_Shikamaru gave a start, and immediately pulled the paper from his lips. "Dad I can explain-" He had tried, but his fathers calloused hand still reached out, and he grabbed the rolled up paper, and put the light out. _

_"Don't even start son." He had said, as he had stood and walked over to the terrace, where Shikamaru had always climbed up._

Shikamaru blinked, his eyes starting to water as the wind gave harsh blows to his face and he felt the rain pelt against his skin.

_Shikamaru scrambled down the terrace, his feet and mind running at the same pace as he walked quickly, watching his father's back disappear around the side of the house. _

_He heard the sound of his father's voice again, this time it was in an strange tone, deeper than before. "I caught him again." He said, holding up the rolled up paper between his fingers. He walked toward Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino, placing the object in her hands. _

_"Do you know where he got it?" She asked, her eyes becoming very hard, her face stern as she looked at it in disgust._

_"No, but I found the cigarettes too." He said, pulling them out of his pocket and handing them to her. _

_"What are we going to do Shikato?" His mother asked, she pushed the objects into the pocket of her apron, and turned away from him, her face grim._

_"I'll talk to him, tell him I know about everything." He said sighing._

_Shikamaru turned and walked away, his mind racing as he climbed the terrace, and into his window._

Shikamaru walked to the edge of the roof, and jumped down onto the fire escape, his feet sliding slightly as he almost toppled over. He gripped the railing, his eyes wide and his heart pounding as he looked down at the thirty foot drop. He felt bile rise in his throat as he walked back into the house, his eyes on the bags that he had placed by the door.

He felt strange, packing those things into unfamiliar bags. He felt strange having them gone.

* * *

Ino looked around the car with mild curiosity, her eyes focusing on the pile of barbecued chip bags that were crinkling around under her feet.

"You like barbeque?" He asked, holding a bag out to her as he buckled in his seat belt, then stuck the keys in the ignition.

Ino shook her head and leaned against the window. "I don't understand." She whispered, looking out at the white mist ahead of them. Chouji peered over at her curiously, then chuckled sadly.

"He is a really simple guy, with really contridicting emotions and beliefs."He looked over at Ino as he pulled out of the parking lot, his eyes soft and concerned. "He'll talk to me about it, don't worry."

Ino let her eyes close, and she looked down at the baby doll in her arms. "It's all because of this." She said, adjusting the baby's blanket around him so he wouldn't be 'cold'.

"What is?" Chouji said, looking over at her as they stopped at a red light.

"Everything," She whispered, "I'd never be in this if we didn't get paired up together."

Chouji's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her skeptically. "You mean you hadn't enjoyed any of it?" He asked, turning right and heading down the highway.

Ino shook her head, combing her fingers through her wet tresses "I mean sure, but he is so confusing, and he is aloof and unorganized and he lives like everything is waiting for him, and the world is passing him by. He doesn't even notice that people care for him and that I think about him all the time-" Ino stopped and felt a blush creep upon her cheeks. "I don't mean anything by that." She said quickly, pressing her face against the window with a sigh.

Chouji felt a smile tug on the corners of his lips, and he pulled into the Apartment complex's parking lot and cutt of the engine. "I think you should both talk things out." He said, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

Ino looked over at him with a pleading expression. "Will you walk me over?" She asked, her eyes growing large.

Chouji smiled and opened the door. "Sure."

* * *

Ino looked at her bags, that were sitting in the entry way, with an note taped to the bag.

_"The presents you bought are in the garbage bag, don't worry, they aren't broken."_

Ino crumpled the paper up and threw it on the ground, she turned and looked at Chouji and her eyes began to water.

"Don't worry, Ino." He said, pulling her into a awkward hug. "I will talk some sense into him."

Ino laughed quietly, her tears mixing into the water that soaked his coat, Chouji pulled away and looked down at the bags. "You need some help getting these home?" He asked, leaning down and picking the duffel bag up, and slinging it over his shoulder.

Ino picked up the garbage bag, then walked through the house to make sure she had gotten everything.

She stopped and looked at the bed with a small, sad, forced smile, and pulled the garbage bag open, and placed a fairly large box, with green wrapping paper that had small reindeer on the bed, then walked out of the room. "I hope you like it." She whispered, closing the door softly behind her.

--

Ino stuffed the bag into his trunk and hurriedly scurried over to the passenger door, and slid in. "Burrrrrrrrrr." She said, shaking her head back and forth as she rubbed her cheeks furiously.

Chouji smiled, and turned the keys in the ignition. "So where to?" He asked as he backed out towards the exit.

"I'll give you directions." She said, buckling her seat belt in and turning to look at him with sad eyes. "First your going to go down Walton-"

* * *

Ino sat in Chouji's car for a moment, her eyes stinging as she looked over at her house.

It was fairly large home, red brick, two story with a mile long driveway, there was a glossy green lawn in the front, with flowers surrounding the driveway and the house itself.

She felt her heart ache as they pulled up into the driveway, her chest tightening as Chouji stopped just feet from her fathers giant white truck.

She looked ove at him with a soft smile, her eyes sad and watery.

"It'll be okay, Ino." He said again, his hand clasping her shoulder. "Want me to help?"

Ino shook her head. "Nah, I got this, go find your friend." She said, forcing a grin as Chouji raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'd say we became friends today too." He said, a small sad smile spreading across his chubby features. Ino felt her heart go weak and she smiled sadly back at him.

"We are friends, but not as good as friends as you and S-shika kun." She said, opening the door and stepping out into the pouring rain. "Call me if you need anything, I'm in the directory under Yamanaka Inoichi or , Yamanaka flowers." She called over the howling of the wind. She grabbed her duffel bag from the back, pressing Inomaru to her chest tightly as she walked to the trunk.

Chouji popped the trunk for her, and she hurriedly grabbed her things and shut it, and scurried to the door.

She looked back at him, her body soaking wet as she neared the door and waved frantically.

She saw him smile as he waited for her to open the door, and as soon as she was inside, he pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

Shikamaru sat with his chin against the steering wheel, the engine cut off as he looked out at the fairly large house that he was parked out in front of.

He saw the shining white ford F-150 that sat in the driveway.

His chin set firmly and his eyes hardened as he looked out at the house, the lights shining brightly in the glow of the rain's mist. He pulled the keys from the ignition, and placed his hand on the door handle. He pulled his hand away, like the handle had been sering hot. He looked at it, like it was a deadly snake, his teeth grinding together as he looked from the ignition to the house. He hurriedly pulled the door open, and slammed it shut, pulling his coat ever closer as he walked up the mile long drive way.

The cold December rain soaked into his bones as he stared at the door with a blank expression, his teeth chattering together. His sudden rush of courage leaked from his pores as he lifted his hand to knock upon the dark oak surface.

He let his hand fall against the door and he pushed himself away from it, and walked back to his truck quietly, his throat starting to ache, his chest tightening as he walked away.

* * *

Ino threw her things onto her floor and fell onto her bed, her face being smothered by the purple comforter that covered her mattress.

Her bed was cold, as was her room as she settled in. Infact the whole house was cold, empty and devoid of life.

Ino's father was most likely in the Flower Shop, working today so the house was entirely empty, and Ino had never felt so crowded.

She looked at her purple walls, they seemed to close in on her as she snuggled further into the covers. The smell of the sheets gave her little comfort, this smell was foreign to her. Is this what she smelt like? Ino longed to press her nose into those starch white sheets, to snuggle up to him in the middle of the night-

Ino clenched her eyes closed, the aching in her chest becoming more unavoidable as she held back her tears.

"No." She whispered, her eyes closing tightly as she pulled the lavender sheets over her head.

Nothing seemed right, nothing was the way it was supposed to be.

Ino suddenly threw her covers form her body, and stood up, looking at her queen sized bed with a grimace. She walked over to her bag, opened the top and spotted the white sheets that she had bought for him. "Why would he give them back?" She thought, her eyes and her throat stinging as she held back tears. She pressed the linen sheets to her nose and laughed quietly. "They smell so right." She thought, yanking her sheets from her bed hurriedly and replacing them with the normal white ones.

Shikamaru had even packed the comforter in the bottom of the bag with the presents in them. Ino felt her heart clench, but somehow she was more at ease.

She looked around her room with slight discomfort, but turned her light off and climbed into the bed, her eyes trained on the window as the rain pelted against the glass, the room shining a bluish purple spontaneously as lightning struck somewhere off in the distance.

Ino closed her eyes, and pressed her nose into the sheets and let out a shaking breath.

How's I do?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE FOR THE FAN FICTION!!!!I **love** REVIEWs

Whats going to happen next?

Tune in next time to find out...

* * *

-ScarletLettersInTheSnow-

Special thanks to all my reviewers.

Thank you all. your all so loyal and it makes me so delighted to read your reviews.

Im sorry if i dont always respond to them all, but Im a really busy girl, I'll prolly post another tomorrow or sunday, if not monday. ^^


	9. Mama

**_"Mama?"_**

* * *

_**recap:**_

_She looked around her room with slight discomfort, but turned her light off and climbed into the bed, her eyes trained on the window as the rain pelted against the glass, the room shining a bluish purple spontaneously as lightning struck somewhere off in the distance._

_Ino closed her eyes, and pressed her nose into the sheets and let out a shaking breath._

**_End'o' recap._**

* * *

"Cancer."

* * *

Ino's eyes shot open as Inomaru started to howl and scream from beside her.

She shot straight up in the bed, and cradled him in her arms, her mind racing as she tried to pull herself from the covers "Shikamaru get a bottle for-" Ino stopped, raking her teeth over her bottom lip and biting down on it hard. She stood and walked to her bag, and pulled a diaper and some formula from it and started for the door.

"I can't believe I called out for him." She thought as she descended the stairs slowly, Inomaru screaming and writhing in her arms as she neared the kitchen.

--

Ino placed the fresh diaper under his bottom, and wrapped the velcro tabs around his small waist. "All better?" She asked the purple faced infant, whose face was stained with tears. Inomaru's face scrunched up though, and he started to scream again, this time louder than before.

"Hushhhh." She cooed, pulling him to her chest and cradling him as she picked up the warm bottle beside them. "You hungry?" She asked, pressing the bottle's nipple to his mouth. She watched as he slapped it away with his hand, his fingers gripping the bottle and then pushing it away repeatedly. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, pulling him closer and bouncing him up and down.

"What am I going to do?" She thought frantically, her eyes skimming over her room. She spotted the wipes, then thought about the last time she gave him a good wiping. Three days ago? Ino winced and pulled a wipe from the box and started to rub him down, only to receive more screaming and crying.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in his truck, his head propped against the steering wheel as he listened to the rain crash against his wind shield. His eyes fluttered, and he griped the wheel tighter in his hands.

He looked down at the keys in his lap and sighed, his mouth forming a tight line as he thought about all the events since Ino's arrival.

"She's more trouble than she is worth." He thought, biting his bottom lip as he closed his eyes.

"_You don't even know what is going on_.." He thought, her words bouncing around in his mind persistently. He clenched his jaw and pulled his head awa from the steering wheel slowly.

* * *

Ino laid the sleeping infant down on the bed and looked at him, her eyes soft. Dark circles wound around her eye sockets, and he blinked sleep back furiously as she listened to the sound of a car door shutting from outside.

She sat up on her knees, and peered out the window at a small green car, her father's.

She watched him walk up to the door, and then she stood up quietly and walked down the stairs to the entry hall.

"Daddy?" She said quietly as she walked up to him.

Her father gave a start as he turned, his hand clamped over his chest as he gasped loudly. "Kitten?" He said questioningly, his eyes not yet adjusted to the lack of lighting in the house. "What are you doing home?" He asked, turning towards her fully.

Ino reached a nervous hand to her head and twirled her finger around in her hair. "We were having problems so I had to leave." She said, not entirely lying to him.

Her father nodded his head. "Yes the Nara boy can be very hard headed like his father." His face became serious as he looked down at her.

Ino didn't catch what he had said, until she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Shikato came to see me today." He said, his voice stern as he looked down at her.

Ino felt her heart clench. So he knew, Shikamaru's father had told him. Ino gulped loudly, her heart racing as her father's gaze only intensified with the growing silence.

"Why did you lie to me?" He said, his voice much quieter than it was before. Ino felt his hand release slightly, and he patted her on the side of the cheek.

"I'm sorry daddy...I just thought that I wouldn't be able to finish the project because my partner was a boy.." Her voice faded as her father pulled her into a warm hug.

"She is gone, Ino." He whispered, his voice cracking as he held on tighter. "She passed this morning."

Ino felt her eyes begin to sting, her head began to throb and her fingers dug into her father's back. It wasn't because she knew the woman personally, she hadn't ever truly met her, She was sad that the woman who was her father's friend's wife as well as a friend had died, but more importantly was that she died, and Shikamaru had no idea.

Warm trickles of water flowed from her eyes, and she gasped loudly as her father sank to his knees, his face burried in her hair as he wept.

Ino had never heard nor seen him cry since her mother's death, and so as they cried together, she pulled him ever closer and whispered that she was sorry, over and over.

* * *

Shikamaru stood in front of the large Nara compound entrance with his head down, he had his hands in his pockets as he watched the door open slightly.

He looked up to see his father, whose eyes were swollen and red, the dark circles under his eyes standing out against his unusually pale face. Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed as he looked upon his father, his heart clenching as his father pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Your too late." His father whispered hoarsely in his ear. "Too late."

Shikamaru pressed his hands against his father's chest, trying to pry him away so he could look at him. "What are you talking about old man?" He asked, his voice sounding confused.

His father pulled him closer, his face buried into his son's shoulder. "She is gone." He said, his voice quiet of the loud, deep sobs that had just been spilt from his mouth. His father's body shook violently, but no tears came out. Only soft sobbing noises were heard as Shikamaru pulled his father closer.

"She always comes back, she is probably just mad at you for something you did dad.." He said, his grip strong on his father's shoulders as he pulled him back slightly.

Shikato looked up at his son and shook his head. "She can never come back." He said quietly as he pulled away.

Shikamaru grunted, his arms folding over his chest as he looked at his father.

The father who got drunk on a regular basis. The father who always said the wrong thing at the wrong time. The father that was just as lazy as Shikamaru himself. The father who he had never seen cry or sob in his entire life.

He watched him, his knees buckling, his body trembling and the tears roll down his face in disbeleif. "What are you saying exactly?" Shikamaru managed, his voice going weak as he watched his father try to pull at the correct words.

"She passed away this morning," His father whispered, his eyes releasing the hot tears that he had been trying to hold back. "I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't have any of it..and Ino...she tried to tell you that she was going...." He said, his voice fading out as he closed his eyes and sobbed.

Shikamaru stepped forward, his mouth slightly open as he wrapped his arms around his father's trembling body, hot tears rolling down his own cheeks.

* * *

Shikamaru stood with his eyes closed, his head tilted down slightly, and arms behind his back.

It had been almost a week since he had cried with his father, and here he stood, waiting to walk the mile with his mother, ready to deliver her to the soil. He watched as a man with platinum blonde hair stood and walked towards his mother's casket, but turned and placed a hand on Shikamaru's father's shoulder. "Shikato." The man said, pulling his father into a bear hug.

Shikamaru turned away from them, his eyes on his mother's casket, but he would not go near. He clenched his fist as the man walked to the casket and looked down at his mother.

Tears began to fall from the man's eyes violently, but he gave no other indication that he was crying as he looked down at his friend's wife.

"Do you remember.." He whispered, his hand resting against the casket gently as he looked down at her still corpse. "When you chased Shikato and I around with the broom for letting your son eat those worms?" He laughed quietly, his eyes becoming softer as he leaned down and kissed her hand. "I still have a scar on my head from where you got me with the handle..." He stopped, and examined her for a moment before kissing her hand again "goodbye Yoshi-chan." As the man stepped away from Shikamaru's mother's casket, he embraced his father once more, this time it was a soft and gentle embrace that ended with a pat on the cheek.

Shikamaru turned from them, his anger festering as people who felt sorry for his family marched one by one up to his mother and gave their blessing. He clenched his teeth as the women with comforting smiles told him lies about how gentle and loving his mother was, but he nodded and let them proceed, kindling the fire that he felt burning from within him.

It was then that he noticed the dull clacking of another set of heels against the green carpeting, and he looked up at black hosed legs, and a long plain dress to see a pair of cerulean blue eyes and platinum blond hair.

His eyes became softer, but his heart began to ache even more than before.

It had been days since he had seen her, and he watched as she turned to his father and touched his cheek then hugged him gently. His chest tightened as he watched her walk to his mother's casket, her eyes glossy as she peered down at his mother's empty body.

"Hello," She started, her voice shaking just as her legs were. He watched as tears rolled down her cheeks and she covered her mouth with a black gloved hand. "I don't really remember you, but father says that you used to be friends with my mother before she passed..." Her voice hitched in her throat as she looked down at the body in front of her. "Thank you for being there for me when I was young..my wish for you is that you find eternal happiness..." She said, reaching a hand out and placing a small flower beside her. "Goodbye, Mrs. Nara."

Ino tilted her head down, and Shikamaru stepped forward. He stopped as her eyes flickered up to him, and her hand reached up to dry her tears as she slowly walked over to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss.." She whispered, stepping forward and fixing his tie. "May you also find eternal happiness, Shika." Then she reached up and touched his left cheek, and kissed his other one lightly, before turning and walking away.

--

Shikamaru's hands held tightly to the metal bars, his arm shaking from the weight of the casket as they carried it down the mile. His father held the other side, Chouji behind Shikamaru, The blond haired man behind Shikamaru's father, and a Chouji's father in the back.

Shikamaru held a black umbrella with his other hand, and fought to keep himself as dry as possible as they labored on towards the green pastures of the newest portion of the Graveyard.

He heard the sound of women weeping, but he paid no heed. He listened to the rain smacking against his umbrella, the sound of the earth squishing beneath his black dress shoes.

He watched the ground with careful eyes, making sure to kick rocks and things out of the road so that his friend didn't have to watch out for them himself. Somewhere deep inside Shikamaru was in pain, but he would not let it show.

--

They placed his mother's casket over the small lowering mechanism, and the stood around her, as the priest walked toward his podium. the old man clad in black robes and a white sash pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, and opened his little black bible.

"I shall first speak some of a letter that our sister, Yoshino, had left." The elderly man cleared his throat, and pulled the folded paper from his robe.

"There is much suffering in the world today. There are many people in pain. They suffer from physical disease, everything from asthma and allergies, all the way to life threatening illnesses such as AIDS and MS. Disease is a major problem of life, one which can effect anyone regardless of their race, age, social position or material prosperity. It effects all, Christian and non-Christian alike."

Shikamaru looked up at the man, his eyes watering and he closed them tightly, his mother's voice running through his head as the man spoke.

"But the presence of illness in this world brings up an added difficulty within the Christian community. The problem is that some Christians believe in healing and others do not. Some teach that when Christ died He provided healing for any and all disease. Others believe that God allows us to suffer from illness and doesn't intend us to be healed. Finally, there is the middle ground which holds that God can and does heal--when He desires to--leaving us suffering from disease when He knows that we will benefit spiritually in the midst of that affliction...so do not cry for me...any of you, because god chose to let me suffer so that I may find happiness from the ashes of my trials."

The priest looked up at the crowd, and fixed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose again.

"And now I shall speak a portion of the word of our father." The man once again cleared his throat, a habit that was starting to irk on shikamaru's nerves.

His hands were clenched tightly behind his back as he listened to the man rattle on about the lord, not that he did not believe, but he could not bring himself to listen to a scripture insired by his mother's death.

"- amen." Everyone said together, and then people started to shift as the priest laid his small bible down.

"And now a few words from her family."

Shikamaru felt a nudge against his arm, and the priest pushed him up to the alter.

Shikamaru looked down at everyone, his palms sweating and his throat burning as he tried to bring the words to his tongue.

"My mother was not a simple woman," He began, watching sad smiles form on the faces of those that were her true friends. "She was energetic, loud and insane," Some people laughed quietly, while others began to cry. "and she was so many things that I never understood before now." He shook his head and wiped his eyes. "She loved me, she loved her family and her friends, and even though she was pushy and she forced her love on you, it just showed that she loved us too..." Shikamaru turned his head from the microphone and held a hand over his mouth.

Everyone looked up at him as he walked off of the stage, his father filling in for him. " Please excuse him.." Everyone nodded and turned to Shikato as he started his own speech.

* * *

Ino sat quietly in the back by her father, watching as Shikamaru ran from the ceremony.

Inoichi grabbed her wrist and and pulled her to him. "Go get him." He whispered, letting her go.

Ino crouched down and ran in the direction Shikmaru had run off to.

--

Ino's bare feet were freezing as she walked down the muddy path, her eyes resting against a black blob behind a patch of trees.

Her eyes softened as she neared, listening for any sound of crying, she heard none.

"Shikamaru?" She said, not sure if it was him because of the shadows that covered him.

He looked up at her then back down. "What Ino?" He asked, his voice weak as he placed his face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" She asked, reaching a hand out and stroking his head. Shikamaru flinched slightly under her touch, but did not pull away. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, bending down and looking him straight in the eye.

"It doesn't matter." He said, looking away from her gaze.

"What doesn't?" Ino asked, her hands cupping his face.

"If your sorry...she is gone."

Ino shook her head and pulled him into a hug. "No..she still lives on."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, laughing scornfully. "Right."

Ino bit her lip, pulling him closer. "She'll always be in your heart."

"I know." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "but I don't want her to be gone..I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Ino pulled back from him and stood up. "Then let's go say goodbye." She whispered, holding her hand out for him to grasp.

* * *

Shikamaru took her hand, and slowly they walked back to the ceremony, where only two people stood.

He felt Ino stiffen as they neared his mother's grave, and he slowly let go of her hand and simply walked beside her as they neared. Ino stopped beside the blond haired man, her hand sliding into his large ones. Shikamaru looked at his father, who was crouched down placing his flowers at the grave.

He walked over to his father, and bent down, his hand on his shoulder. "Goodbye." He whispered, the sharp stinging in his throat rising up as the tears flowed freely from his eyes.

* * *

How am I doing che?

Anyways, I was informed by...oh nuts i forgot the name. sowwi.

uhm well they informedd me that Shikamaru's father is actually named Shikaku.

Im sorry for the error, I will go fix it as ssoooon as posssssssilbe

ANYWAYS THIS ISNT THE LAST CHAPPIE DONT WORRY...

-ScarletLettersInTheSnow-

Special thanks to all my reviewers.

Thank you all. your all so loyal and it makes me so delighted to read your reviews.

Im sorry if i dont always respond to them all, but Im a really busy girl, I'll prolly post another tomorrow or sunday, if not monday. ^^

disclaimer: "I don't own naruto, nor do I own most of the speach that was made..."


	10. Rain and pain and things that end in ain

**_

* * *

_**

"Raindrops on my window.."

* * *

_**recap:**_

_"Goodbye." He whispered, the sharp stinging in his throat rising up as the tears flowed freely from his eyes._

End of recap...

* * *

The ride home from the ceremony was a long and silent one.

Shikamaru sat in his truck, his hands on the steering wheel and his eyes on the crack that ran through the glass of the windshield. His flicked his tongue over his cracked, bleeding lips as he stared, his mind racing and his eyes glazed over. He took a deep breath, inhaling the thick scent of smoke and leather. He looked down at his tan seats, biting his bottom lip as his eyes returned to the road.

He was pulled over in the grass, his headlights shining through the thick fog, illuminating the raindrops as they pelted against his bumper and windshield. He watched as cars flew past him, but he did not register them as he pulled back onto the road. He gripped the wheel tightly, his eyes trained on the white line in he center, the yellow line on the side, and the reflectors in between. Shikamaru felt empty as he pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot.

He walked up the stairs in a daze, his eyes still slightly glazed as he pushed his door open. "Forgot to lock it." He mumbled to himself as he pushed it closed with his foot.

He looked up at the dark room, the only light coming from the glass doors of the balcony, the flashes of blue lighting up the room momentarily as he walked to his bedroom.

Shikamaru sat on his bed, and fell back to stare at the ceiling. He felt his chest tighten, and his heart began to hurt as he curled up in the sheets. His eyes stung as he fought off the tears, his fingers gripping the fabric as he rolled over and pressed his forehead against his wall.

* * *

Ino sat beside her father quietly, her eyes trained on the tail-lights of Shikamaru's fathers' car. She read and reread the license plate to keep her mind off of the swelling in her chest.

"Are you two close?" Her father asked suddenly, his eyes shifting over to her to watch her reaction.

Ino did not look up at him, but bit her lip. "Are _who_ close?" She said, curling her fingers around the lace on her dress. She looked over at him, to see that his eyes had returned to the road, but his brows were slightly furrowed.

"You and Nara." He looked up at her, their eyes locking for a moment.

"I barely know him." Ino looked down at her clenched hands and raked her teeth over her bottom lip nervously.

"Well you were holding hands.." He started, rolling his wrist around to emphasize some sort of thought. " So I thought maybe you two were good friends or something, or was that an act of good nature?" He asked, his hands gripping the steering wheel loosely as he leaned back in his seat, his eyes remaining on the road.

"We were -" Ino started but she shook her head. "We got a long from time to time." She said, feeling her heart ache even more as she thought about it.

"_We weren't even friends_." She thought to herself, biting down on her lip harder as she turned her head towards the side window. "_We only got along when I tried and when we were sleeping.."_She felt a lump rise in her throat as she thought of her cold sheets. She looked back at the baby in the back seat, that she had had her maid look after while she was at the funeral procession. "_And that baby was the only thing keeping us from killing each other- the grade I mean."_ She told herself as she looked back at it, and for a moment she almost smiled, before realizing that_very,_ **very **soon she would have to give up the 'doll' and she and Shikamaru would probably never speak to each other again.

Ino didn't want to be cut off from him. She had found herself more fond of him than she had ever been of anyone, and that in it's self was a feat. Ino reached back and pulled the baby into her arms and looked down at him as he slept, and she found herself crying, because he was the only chance she had at what she wanted.

"Kitten?" Her father said ever so softly, his hand brushing her long, blond tresses back as he stroked her cheek with his calloused hands. "Don't cry."

"I don't want this." She mumbled, pulling the doll closer to her chest.

"I know, sweetheart." He cooed, his hand retracting so that he could continue driving.

"Get me home." She said, her voice cracking as she pressed her face against the 'dolls' head.

--

Ino pressed her damp face into the pillow and inhaled sharply.

Smoke immediately filled her nostrils, and she smiled sadly. The mixture of trees and smoke filled her senses as she pressed her nose further into the fabric, her hands cupping it softly and brushing it against her face.

She felt her throat stop up, and she choked out a cough.

Ino's eyes were stinging as she pulled the sheets from her face and placed a had over her mouth, trying to hold back the bile in her throat.

How could she be so worked up about this? It has only been a week and a half since she left his house, and yet she feels like her heart has been torn apart. Ino laughed scornfully, pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head down gently. "I don't know why." She whispered, her eyes closing slowly.

She couln't explain it to you even if you asked her too.

She couldn't tell you why her heart fluttered, why she wanted to impress him, but always wound up making him angry. She didn't know why she even cared about him, especially since they had known each other for such short of a time, but she knew that it did feel right.

She couldn't tell you why she missed that specific smell of his cigarettes, or that, when she first opened her eyes in the morning, and found Shikamaru resting peacefully beside her she felt so happy in that moment. So happy that she was the one that was lucky enough to witness it first hand.

Ino stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open as she pulled Inomaru closer.

--ringggggggg--

Ino jumped up from her bed and ran for her desk, snatching the phone from the hook and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said, wiping at her eyes furiously.

"Ino?" Chouji's voice asked meekly from the other end, the sound of crunching filling her ears as she shook her head.

Ino almost slapped herself, "_He can't see you, moron_." She thought as she rolled her eyes at herself.

"Yeah it's me, Chouji." She said softly, her eyes on the wiggling mass of sheets that was laying on her bed.

"How are things, did you talk to Shikamaru yet?" He asked, his voice meek and quiet as he listened.

"I don't know...Chouji..I don't want to be here..." She said, her voice quiet and desperate as she looked towards her door.

"Well..I could come get you but-"

"Please!" She said, standing up from her chair quickly. "If I pack a bag will you come get me?" She asked, scanning the room for a bag.

She spotted her half empty bag that lay on the middle of her floor and her heart almost skipped a beat.

"Sure...do you want to...you know...go see him..?" Chouji asked, his voice a little louder.

"I don't think I can right now..but if I don't leave soon I'll go crazy."

"Alright, I'll be there in a jiff."

-click-

Ino stared at the phone for a minute, then scrambled around her room, smelling clothes that lay on the floor, to see if they were dirty or clean.

--

Ino looked up over her cup of coffee." Did you guys ever..you know...talk about me?" She asked, looking past him at the door that had just opened, the bell chiming delightfully as the man came in.

"He would talk about you sometimes, but if I asked anything about you he would clam up and change the subject, why do you ask?" Chouji leaned forward, and took a sip of his coffee.

Ino raised an eyebrow, then looked down at her cup, catching her reflection on the rippling black surface.

"Oh, no reason." She whispered, closing her eyes and taking another sip.

"You know he isn't the kind of guy who will just - oh hang on." He said, holding a hand up to her as if to pause the conversation.

Chouji pulled out his phone and flipped it open, then stuck it against his ear. "What's up buddy?" He said into the mouth piece, his eyes focusing on something distant.

"Are you alright man?" He asked, his brows furrowing slightly as he propped his elbow against the table and turned away from Ino.

"Yeah, yeah I can be there in at least five minutes." He said, then muttered a goodbye as he stood from the booth they were sitting at.

"Shikamaru wants to talk so uhm.."

"Oh it's okay I will stay in the car." Ino said, shaking her head up and down as Chouji raised a skeptical brow.

"Are you sure, I mean I might be there for a while."

"Yeah, I am sure." She said, grabbing Inomaru and standing up from the booth.

* * *

Shikamaru contemplated picking up his phone, and calling her, but when he finally mustered up the courage, his fingers automatically punched in his best friend, Chouji's number. He waited impatiently as it rang twice, he cleared his throat as the third ring abruptly stopped.

"H-," His voice hitched in his throat, his eyes wide as he tried to form words, when finally a small squeak escaped his lips. "H-hey." He managed, mentally slapping himself for sounding like a chick.

"What's up buddy?" His chubby friend said, his voice sounding distant and worried.

"Nothing m-much, just chillin you know." Shikamaru whispered through cracked lips, as he repeatedly rubbed his index finger and thumb together in nervous circles.

"Are you alright man?" He heard the sound of a jacket or some cloth rustling as his friend spoke, his tone softer and more intimate.

_Just like Chouji_, thought Shikamaru as he raked his teeth over his bottom lip repeatedly. "I was w-wondering if you might come take a drag with me...you know...since it is raining and all, and I don't think the roof would be safe in this weather, ya know?" Shikamaru rambled nervously, he laughed sadly, then listened to the humming of the phone as his friend fell silent for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah I can be there in at least five minutes." Chouji said, then muttered a goodbye as the connection was cut.

--

Shikamaru sat on his bed, cross legged with the weed settled on one of his knees as he rolled himself a small joint. Not too much, because he was running low, and he wanted to drag out the high with maybe a can of Coor. He looked at the mini-fridge that was settled at the end of his bed. He had bought it just yesterday, so he could keep a drink close for times like these. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't some crack headed bum, but Shikamaru was not exactly the healthiest or happiest individual.

He pressed the rolled paper between his lips gingerly, his fingers trembling as he brought the light up to his smoke. "Down it goes, to spiral into nothingness, where I might be laid to rest and float upon the purple clouds of ecstasy...oh woe is me." He whispered, laughing suddenly from his dramatic quote. Come to think of it he wasn't even quite sure that it was an actual quote, but it sounded good, especially because he was buzzing. Coors light could do that to you.

Shikamaru examined the can thoughtfully, reading and rereading the contents with a small delirious smile.

He liked Coors, simply because it didn't leave a bittersweet tang on his tongue, and it rolled down the throat smoothly. It had no particular taste, which is why he suggested it over any alcohol, since he was not that big of a drinker in the first place.

He listened to the pattering of the rain with a freakish calm, his eyes drooping in the dim light as he heard the rapping upon his front door.

Weakly he stood, his thin, slightly muscular legs, which some might consider lanky, brought him to the door of the apartment. He promptly flopped against it's surface.

"It's Cho-"

That was all he needed to hear, he let the door slide open.

"Yo." He said, a giggle pressing at his vocal chords, but he daren't let that noise escape, because he knew that even though his buzz was fresh and tingling, Chouji would not let a girlish squeal be over looked.

And that might lead to questions.

And questions lead to answers.

"Yo yourself, I see you were starting without me?" A thick, reddish brown brow shot up as he smelt the hint of liqour on his friends breath. "I don't think you need a drag, especially if you have Coors." He said non committedly.

Shikamaru smiled half-heartily.

"Your a softie." Shikamaru said, his tongue feeling slightly numb. He quirked a brow, and raked his teeth over his lips again.

He plopped down next to his friend, and that was when he smelt it. Lillies.

He looked up at Chouji with slanted eyes. "Where were you when I called, hope I didn't intrude on anything."

Chouji looked up at him in bewilderment. "Huh? Oh I was getting some Ramen, you know that Japanese ramen stand? I was talking to Ayame and-"

Shikamaru automatically tuned him out. Ayame..not Ino.

Why did he keep thinking about her anyway?

"Why do you ask?" Chouji inquired, as he grabbed the joint from behind Shikamaru's ear.

"Just, smelt like a girl I know is all." Shikamaru shrugged, leaning back and sighing. "Troublesome."

--

Chouji looked at the clock. It had been almost an hour since he sat down and had a drag with Shikamaru.

"What is the real reason I am here, Shikamaru?" He said, his voice soft but commanding.

He wanted to be there for his friend, but he didn't want Ino to die from frostbite in his passenger seat.

"I don't know man...just needed you...to be here I guess." Shikamaru stated, taking another long, deep hit from the fifth joint, his eyes a lined with red.

Chouji patted his friend's leg. " You and I both know what this is about."

Shikamaru looked up at him with a confused glance, but merely shrugged. "You have lost me Chouji."

"I thought you were supposed to be the genious here, Shikamaru." He murmured, his eyes softening. "This isn't about you being sad...it's about you being in denial."

"Denial, eh?" Shikamaru said, chuckling as he took another drag.

"Will you stop that?" Chouji said, snatching it away and putting it out on the bottom of his shoe. "It's about Ino."

"What does anything have to do with that bitch?" Shikamaru slurred, his eye brows to his hairline as he smiled, then his smile turned into laughter. "Chouji I think all that barbeque chicken has knocked a screw loose up there somewhere -"

Shikamaru stopped suddenly as a dull throbbing enveloped his left cheek.

Chouji pulled his fist back and looked at Shikamaru with softer eyes. "Better?"

Shikamaru gingerly touched his cheek, and something welled up inside him. "Did you just hit me?" He asked, his voice shy and child like. All Chouji did was nod, and Shikamaru looked up at him with widened eyes.

"You need to get a grip, Shikamaru!" His chubby friend growled. "Your letting your life go down the tube, and you let the only good thing in your life at this point..well you more forced her out."

Shikamaru looked at him, his teeth raking over his lip in uncertainty. "What ever you are seeking Shikamaru, " Chouji whispered, "You need to find it quickly."

All Shikamaru could do was nod in comprehinsion as his tubby friend walked out the door.

"Give her a call, I'll come check up on you tomorrow okay?"

Shikamaru nodded as Chouji pressed his cell phone into his hand then walked out the door. "Later, Shikamaru."

Then he was alone.

* * *

Ino blinked furiously as she was shaken violently awake. "Ino get up!" Chouji growled, holding a folded umbrella out to her.

"W-what am I supposed to do with this?" She mumbled, looking at him through bleary eyes.

"Go talk to him."

Ino looked at the chubby man next to her in disbelief.

"Go!" He urged, leaning over her and pulling the handle open.

Ino's bare, short clad legs were immediately pelted with rain. She shrank away with the door.

"Ino just..he is in bad shape." He pleaded, his eyes soft but still holding authority as he pushed her shoulder.

Ino reluctantly opened the miniature umbrella and stepped out of the car.

"Txt me when you get inside." Chouji said, his sad smile appearing on his lips.

Ino had no choice, she slammed the door, which she barely heard over the rain, and trudged over to the stairs, clutching the umbrella in one hand, and Inomaru in the other.

She looked down at the baby in uncertainty.

* * *

How am I doing che?

-ScarletLettersInTheSnow-

Special thanks to all my reviewers.

Thank you all. your all so loyal and it makes me so delighted to read your reviews.

Im sorry if i dont always respond to them all, but Im a really busy girl.... ^^

disclaimer: "I don't own naruto


	11. Girl On My Doorstep

**_

* * *

_**

"Girl on my doorstep"

* * *

_**recap:**_

_She looked down at the baby in uncertainty._

End of recap...

* * *

Ino's hands clamped firmly against her umbrella as she watched Chouji back out of the parking lot, waving at her to go ahead. She turned on her heel and gulped, looking up at the apartment complex that seemed to be looming over her. She took a step towards it. One, two, seven. Then she looked up at the stairs. This most certainly was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. What was she going to do when she got to his door? Tell him that she was so in love with him? _PFT! _Ino snorted in discontent. There was no way in hell he felt the same, and even if he did...would he admit it?

Ino sighed as she stepped forward, her foot sliding against the soaking black metal stair case. Her heart almost stopped.

"Maybe I should hold the rail." She said to the baby, looking down at his smile and feeling a small one curve at the edge of her lips.

Ino shifted the baby into the arm that held them umbrella, her eyebrows furrowing as she held the rail with the other hand.

The wind and rain pelted against her legs harshly, sending an involuntary shiver up her spine. I can't do this. She thought, looking back, but Chouji was no longer there. She couldn't very well leave, not if she wanted to live to see daylight. Ino scowled and hurriedly made her way to the top of the stairs, her eyes clenched tightly shut as she felt along the brick wall, her fingers scraping against it uncomfortably. But she was already uncomfortable.

She pulled her jacket closer to her body, and shifted the baby back over to her free hand.

Her stomach did a somersault, a back flip and felt like beetles were crawling around in her throat. She gulped.

Ino walked up to the black door, the little white , L.E.D light illuminating the address. _Funny_, She thought as she looked at the peep hole. _I never noticed that. _

Ino reached up into the umbrella and shook it off, then folded it up and stuck it under her arm, her eyes resting on the door with a challenging glare.

_Glaring at a door Ino_, She thought to herself as she brought her hand up to the surface and let her knuckles hit against it a few times softly. _Oh well!_ She thought after a few seconds, _guess he isn't home_. Ino pulled her coat closer and adjusted the strap of her duffel bag, before turning slowly on her heel. She looked at the corner, her stomach churning in a sickly manner.

But it was at that moment that she heard the chain slide from the lock, and the turning of the knob brought her to the face of a brown eyed boy, slouching against the door frame with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and his eyes bulging comically, before he straightened, his gaze hardening slightly.

"I-Ino." He stammered, running a hand over his shirt self consciously as she looked him over.

He was a complete mess.

Ino felt a sad smile tug at her lips.

"Yeah, that's me." She whispered, shifting Inomaru to her other hip, her other hand running over her hair, and down her pony tail, where she twirled her finger around uncertainly.

Shikamaru's face lit up slightly, but his brows furrowed as if he was battling with himself.

Ino caught him looking at her duffel.

"Oh I wasn't coming just to bum a place to stay-" She said, waving her hands around madly.

Shikamaru merely looked at her, his brows furrowing even closer.

"I just- well I- Chouji had picked me up and I was just thinking that he would drop me off at Sakura's but then we went to eat at the ramen stand and-"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but did nothing but shift the cigarette in his mouth, before frowning. "Do...you want to come in?" He asked, his feet shifting over slightly as he held the door open, he quirked an eyebrow at her as she stuttered for the right words. "Isn't that what you are hear for now?"

Ino felt guilty suddenly, and she felt the itchy scratchiness of tears as a clump of something stuck in her throat. "I- well if I'm not intruding on you then-"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Don't got anything better to do."

Ino nodded and slipped under his arm, pushing the door back slightly as her duffel bag brushed against it. She looked down at Inomaru, who cooed happily in her arms for the first time in a week. She smiled slightly. "Where can I put my bag?" She asked, looking back at Shikamaru, who was leaning casually against the door, his eyes clouded and in some far off land.

"Well I guess you will be here for the night so you can go ahead and put it in the bedroom." He shrugged again, brushing past her as he made his way to what she presumed to be the kitchen. She turned and saw him leaning against the counter, his arm outstretched as he was grasping a cup, but he merely stood there, perfectly still with that cloudy gaze.

"A-are you okay?" She asked, slowly approaching him as he blinked and looked her way. He nodded and turned away, pushing the cabinet closed with his elbow and turning towards the refrigerator. "I'll get i-it." She stammered, grasping the cup, her fingers brushing against his own, thick tan ones.

She blinked at she felt the spark, her hand immediately pulling the cup away a little too quickly as she turned to the fridge and grasped the pitcher of ice cold tea. She poured a glass and handed it back, but he merely pushed it back to her hands. "It was for you."

Ino nodded, and pulled the cup to her chest, where she held it tightly as they looked at one another.

Suddenly she felt words pouring out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry I-" They started at the same time, both stopping and looking away with unsure eyes. Ino giggled nervously.

One of those annoying, high-pitched giggle-snorts that she did when she was nervous.

Shikamaru paid her no heed though, for he simply turned away from her with a sigh and walked toward the bedroom, not looking back at her as he walked through the door frame.

Ino scooted her feet against the tile flooring, toeing herself out of her pumas and kicking them to the wall, she laid the umbrella down on the kitchen counter and meandered over to the hall, holding Inomaru tightly in her arms, her other hand clutching the strap of her duffel.

"Can I come in?" She said meekly.

Why was she acting like this? She lived with the man for a little more than a week for god sake! This was not the time for shyness!

Ino tilted her chin up and set her eyes on him through the crack in the door.

"Yeah, I guess." He drawled lazily.

Ino watched as the end of his cigarette glowed brightly, the orange tip flickering as he spilt the ashes into a cup of water that sat on his bedside table.

She pressed through the door quietly and set her things down on the edge of the bed, simply looking him over in the dim light.

"See something you like?" He drawled sarcastically, a quizzical brow raised, and a small sad smile playing on his lips.

Ino wanted to spill her guts at that moment, but she thought it to cliche, too...used up. Instead she swallowed hard and avoided his gaze, her eyes resting on the similar Ziploc bag on the edge of the bed. She felt her chest tighten. Was he high?

She turned her head from the offending object and spotted the seven or so Coors light cans that sat on his dresser, some tipped over, one dripping it's contents onto that similar piece of fabric.

Ino reached forward and picked the can up, eyeing it thoughtfully, her eyes flickering over to meet Shikamaru's smoldering gaze.

"What?" He said, raising an eyebrow at her once again.

He was daring her. Testing to see if she would speak her mind, but she did not.

Ino shrugged. "Nothing, it was spilling." She said, digging in her coat pocket to drag out the napkin from the Ramen stand.

She quickly disposed of it in the waste basket by the bedside table.

She noticed alot of the small things she had not noticed before as she looked around the room, her eyes landing on his Christmas present, still crisp and rapped in that tacky wrapping paper she got just for giggles. It had reindeer all over it, and she had written deer boy all over it in the gaps. She felt the corners of her lips twitch.

"You didn't open it." She said, pointing to the present that sat perfectly still in the corner of the room.

"It isn't Christmas."

Ino smiled and sat down beside him, too close. Ino scooted further away uncomfortably, causing Shikamaru to tilt his head at her.

* * *

Shikamaru's eyes slanted as the bed shifted.

He looked down at Ino's hand. He was so tempted to grab it, tell her he missed her, and that she could stay as long as she needed too...as long as she wanted.

But he did not. He wouldn't. He wasn't that type of man. He wanted things to be simple, but so far things had turned out so complicated with her. He felt the bed shift again, and he looked at her as she leaned over, her hand stretched out as she gently enveloped three of his fingers with her own.

"It's almost Christmas." She said, pulling the freshly lit cigarette from his hand. "Two more days...and I don't want you coughing up tar."

Shikamaru scowled and let her take it, watching as she smelt of it with a frown. "Your strange." He mumbled, letting his head plop back onto the pillows, but he kept his eyes on her. Watching as she shifted uncomfortably, looking him over with a strange expression. The side of his mouth twitched.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." He murmured, watching as her eyes flickered over to him, and her cheeks flared up.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He replied coolly, watching as her tightly wound spring started to coil more.

"Hmf!" She turned her nose up at him, and he felt his chest rise and fall as he chuckled.

"You shouldn't do that," He said, scooting over so that she would have room on the bed. "Bats in the cave."

Ino looked at him with slanted eyes, then subconsciously pulled Inomaru closer to her chest.

"Do you like repeating yourself?" She asked, looking down her nose at him.

Shikamaru laughed again. "You remember that?"

"How could I not...that was so embarrassing." She said, a smile gracing her lips as she stood up and walked towards her bag.

"Are you...you know...hungry?" He asked, sitting up as he raked his teeth over his bottom lip.

Ino crouched down and looked at him with a slightly warmer smile. "Not if it is moldy bread."

Shikamaru scowled, she knew they went to the grocery store a couple weeks ago. "I have soup."

"Okay." She laughed, pulling out a shirt and some shorts as she walked to the bathroom.

Shikamaru stood, walking to the kitchen with Inomaru in the crook of his elbow.

--

Shikamaru had the mugs ready when she came out, setting hers on the coffee table as he plopped down on the couch beside Inomaru. He watched her smile.

"Chicken noodle, my favorite." She hummed, bringing the steaming mug up to her nose for a good whiff.

Shikamaru shoveled a spoon full into his mouth, then sat the mug on the end table.

"So you never told me what you were sorry for." She said suddenly, her eyes very serious as she turned towards him. Her smile was gone.

Shikamaru leaned back against the pillows on the couch with a sigh, his head turning towards her with a similar expression. "The same could be said for you."

"Yes but I asked you first." Ino countered, a small smile tugging at her lips as he frowned.

"Fine, I'll go first." Shikamaru placed one of his feet on the ground and pulled the other up onto the couch, turning so that they were facing each other head on. "I wanted to apologize for making you leave so suddenly, when you clearly did nothing bad enough for that rash decision," He paused suddenly, as he watched her set her mug down.

"And?" She said, motioning her hand in circles. "Please continue."

"And I am an asshole."

She smiled and nodded her head. "I already knew that though."

Shikamaru felt his cheeks heat up as he looked away.

"But I was a bitch too...so really...It wasn't your fault." She said quietly, looking up at him with hopeful cerulean eyes. "I'm really sorry.."

Shikamaru just shrugged and leaned back against the couch. "It's behind us now."

Ino sighed heavily, wiping her brow in mock relief. "Well that was a heart felt experience." Shikamaru merely chuckled as he grabbed the mug from her hands, his fingers brushing against her own.

That was when he felt it.

Shikamaru jerked his hand back quickly and flushed as he walked around the corner, mentally cursing himself as his heart raced in his chest. He placed the mugs carefully in the sink then rinsed them thoroughly, before looking at her through the bar, his brows furrowing as his eyes caught the blush on her cheeks.

"It's really late." She said, standing up and walking over to the hallway. "I'll just get some sheets and pile up on the couch with the baby." She said hurriedly, walking swiftly into his room.

Shikamaru followed close behind, only a few feet from her as she turned into his closet.

Shikamaru raised a brow and walked to the entry, leaning against the door frame with worried eyes.

* * *

"No need to worry I will just grab these-" Ino said, pulling the sheets out from a pile of thick blankets without looking. She turned swiftly and ran into something hard, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

That was when she felt it, the warm air on her nose as her eyes fluttered open. She tried to move her mouth to say sorry, but found that she couldn't, because he has pressed his lips against her own.

Ino stood frozen, her eyes wide with shock, her hands still at his shoulders, clutching them tightly as the tingling in her stomach grew more insistent.

She felt his warm hand on her hip, the other caught up in her hair as he pulled her closer, again she felt the warm air blowing against her nose.

Suddenly she was back in reality, and she wrapped one of her arms around his back to steady herself, the other pulling his hair out of the ponytail as he pulled her out of the closet and lifted her up, pressing her against the door frame roughly as he captured her lips once again in heated kiss. She wrapped her fingers up in his dark locks as he brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entry. Ino gasped as he suddenly pressed against her, allowing Shikamaru to enter her mouth and wrap his tongue around her own. Ino smiled against his lips. He tasted like cinnamon and slightly of cigarettes, but she didn't mind.

When he pulled back for air she blinked up at him, utterly stunned as she watched his cheeks turn pink.

On the bed Inomaru giggled, wiggling around on the sheets.

* * *

How was it? Review and tell me if you want more...i need to know how to end is this the end

-ScarletLettersInTheSnow-

Special thanks to all my reviewers.

Thank you all. your all so loyal and it makes me so delighted.

disclaimer: "I don't own Naruto


	12. Lemon: Kiss Me

**_

* * *

_**

"Kiss me"

* * *

_**recap:**_

__

Suddenly she was back in reality, and she wrapped one of her arms around his back to steady herself, the other pulling his hair out of the ponytail as he pulled her out of the closet and lifted her up, pressing her against the door frame roughly as he captured her lips once again in heated kiss. She wrapped her fingers up in his dark locks as he brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entry. Ino gasped as he suddenly pressed against her, allowing Shikamaru to enter her mouth and wrap his tongue around her own. Ino smiled against his lips. He tasted like cinnamon and slightly of cigarettes, but she didn't mind.

When he pulled back for air she blinked up at him, utterly stunned as she watched his cheeks turn pink.

On the bed Inomaru giggled, wiggling around on the sheets.

End of recap...

* * *

Shikamaru leaned forward, his nose rubbing against Ino's cheek as he kisses his way down her neck, his nimble fingers sliding up under her coat.

She whimpered as he bit into her neck, sucking and nibbling her into a mixture of blissful sensations. The main one, down deep in her core was tingling like electricity dancing within her, she wrapped her legs around him, bracing herself against the large California-queen-sized bed. He chuckled against her throat, sending vibrations throughout her body and making her shiver against him. He smiled, running his fingers over her arms and to her cheek, were he captured her lips in a heated kiss. His tongue parting her lips as his hand slid down her shoulder, her bosom. She felt him tugging at the school uniform, and she arched her back, the shirt sliding from within the pants as his hand slipped beneath it.

He lifted his head and looked up into Ino's eyes. His were playful, full of lust. She gulped as he untied the corset, that had been hidden by her shirt with an eyebrow raised.

_'moment of truth..moment of truth!'_ she chanted in her head. Shouting the words out to her conscience.

"Why in the world do you bind yourself up like this?" He whispered, his hand caressing the soft skin of her plump stomach. He raised the shirt over her head, with her help and pulled the corset from her body. She heard it plop against the floor as his eyes returned to hers. "Well?" He whispered, his fingers tracing each stretch mark around her naval.

"It's ugly," She whispered, her skin quivering where his warm fingers glided over. "I don't like the way it looks." She added, averting her eyes.

Shikamaru chuckled, a frown forming on his features. "You mean you don't like the way other people may think it looks." He whispered, his hands running over her sides and up her back softly. He unclasped her bra with a little difficulty and blushed.

Ino looked away from him as he once again looked in her eyes. "It's beautiful, why hide it?" He shifted, his hand running over her pant legs as he slid between her legs, kissing her stomach just above her naval, tracing the small pink scars with his tongue. His hands were unclasping the button on her pants, unzipping her zipper and shimming her black shorts down as he licked up her stomach, kissing it softly as he discarded the clothing from her body.

She closed her eyes as his fingers ran over her pantie-line.

He propped himself up with one arm and looked down at her soft features with a small smile.

Her eyes fluttered open as his kisses and touch stopped, she looked up at him curiously before their lips crashed together. She felt his dark chocolate locks tickle her nose as he propped himself above her and admired her body. He smiled until he came across her black, lace panties, before he was pulling them off with his teeth, he discarded them over his shoulder and looked down at his handy-work. He smiled as he knelt above her, his pants falling from his waist along with his silky boxers to reveal his very aroused member.

Ino gasped, feeling her body clench inside and her breathing falter as he removed the rest of his clothing and came back to crawl over her. She felt undeserving as he laid a kiss upon her swollen lips. His manhood brushing against her thigh and leaving a wet sensation. She gasped in his mouth as his fingers traced over her entrance, spreading her juices over her throbbing sex. She moaned onto his lips as he dipped the tip of his finger inside of her, his smile gracing her own as he kissed her again and again, his finger sliding inside of her aching core slowly, and pulling back out again, her back arched, and her hips began to move against his large hand, as he slid his finger in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. He added another after a short period of time, his fingers began to slid in and out of her at a faster rate, making her squeal into his cavern as his tongue ravished her own, his member pulsing against her thigh as his other hand gripped her breast. She felt the heat rising between her legs as his pace quickened, her heart beating faster as the aching became more evident, she wanted to scream as his fingers slid from within her, but moaned as she felt his slick muscle slide inside of her, he hummed as he slipped his tongue across her silken nether lips.

"uhn..yes..."Ino whimpered as she bit her lip, to hold back her moans of pleasure.

His fingers parting her labia as he explored her with his tongue, he reached in, arching his tongue and flickering it around her entrance. He licked her walls, his tongue flickering over her warmth as she bucked her hips in time with the thrusts of his tongue. He slid his fingers in with his tongue, spreading her entrance so he could reach deeper within her. He moaned into her core, sending vibrations through her legs and up into the knot in her stomach. Her legs shook as she wrapped them around his shoulders, her thighs pulling him deeper into her core as his fingers pulled her entrance further apart. He dipped his finger into her warmth, curling it and twirling it around in circles. He slowly pulled his tongue from within her, his mouth caressing her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue tickling the edges of her entrance as he nibbled her nether lips. He pulled from them with a -pop- a satisfied grin on his face as he came to face her again. His member brushing against her leg. He leaned down to her ear, nibbling on the sensitive skin below. His tongue dancing across her ear lobe.

She moaned, her head falling back against the pillows and her hips arching as he slid his member inside of her warmth.

He arched his back as he entered her. The sound of her groaning and hissing making him want to buck his hips. He fought the urge to pound inside of her and instead eased into her tight sex slowly, as it tightened around him he gasped, while Ino groaned beneath him. He found her Hymen immediately and looked down to see her clamping her eyes closed.

"Ino...this is going to-"

"I know...just..do it... I'm ready."

"You're sure?"

"Yes..now please..shika.." She moaned as he pressed against her barrier.

He pulled himself almost completely out of her opening, earning a gasp of protest from Ino as the tip almost slipped form within her. He slammed back into her as hard as he could, breaking through the barrier and moving in and out slowly while Ino cried beneath his body.

He propped himself above her on his elbow, his other hand sliding between them as he captured her clit between his fingers and began to rub it in small circles gently as he slid himself in and out of her tight entrance. His hands working her tender sex quickly, he circled her clit roughly with his fingers and then pressed hard.

"mmm."

She groaned against his mouth, her legs wrapping around his firm waist, He raised his hips pulling out and re-entering slowly yet again. Ino whimpered against him. He repeated this a few more times, savoring the image of silky blond hair brushing her face as he kissed her over and over again, his legs wrapping around hers as he thrust into her, he slid his hand out from between them and braced himself on both hands, thrusting into her with all of his power, listening to the tiny sounds and squeaks she made as he thrust against her spot. He arched his back, running his hand along her thigh and grabbing it gently, pulling it up and over his shoulder as he thrust himself deeper inside of her core.

Ino moaned against his mouth, her tongue darting past his lips desperately and flickering over his own as she explored his cavern. He groaned in her mouth, holding her knee with one hand as he thrust into her repeatedly, panting as the sweat dropped between them. She smiled against his mouth.

"oh..yes..please...yes!" She whined, as he thrust into her harder, the tip of his cock slamming into her hilt. He groaned, tearing their lips apart and leaning his head back as he grabbed her leg tightly, his pace slowing as Ino's legs began to tremble.

She felt the heat bubbling over in her stomach, running through her legs and out of her warmth, his hissing and groaning increasing as his pace slowed.

"fuck yeah..." He mumbled, throwing his head back as he pumped into her again and again.

Ino opened her eyes and looked up at him as he let his head drop back down, their eyes locking as he thrust into her one last time, lingering a moment before he pulled out from within her and fell beside her.

She looked over at him, his chest heaving and his eyes closed tightly as he laid beside her. His arms sprawled out widely.

Ino rolled onto her stomach, her thighs brushing against her clit as she crawled over to his lap, sending a shiver down her spine as she looked at his quivering manhood.

Shikamaru's eyes flickered open as a heat engulfed him, his hands automatically grabbing for her hair as she pressed him deeper into her mouth.

Ino rolled her tongue over the flushed tip of his erection, lipping it and kissing around it. She took it into her mouth and gave it a lollipop suck, making it pop as she pulled it from her mouth.

Shikamaru quivered beneath her, his hips bucking slightly as she took his member into her mouth. He growled, gritting his teeth as her hot cavern absorbed him.

Ino grabbed him with her hand, pumping him gently as she slid all of him into her mouth, her fingers sliding down to tickle his balls as she wrapped her tongue around his length. She moaned against him, pulling her teeth over his erection and nibbling gently as she slid him almost completely form her mouth, then all the way in, into her throat where she swallowed hard, she repeated this a few times before licking back up his member.

"I'm going to- I'm about-" He whispered hoarsely as she took him into her mouth again, just as he came.

Ino swallowed as much as she could, some of it ran down from her lip as she crawled forward, and laid upon his chest.

Shikamaru smiled, licking it off of her chin and lip as she laid her head down, nuzzling into his neck.

He snuggled his face into her blond hair, twirling it around his fingers absent mindedly as he took in her scent. Jasmine and green tea, today. He smiled. She smelled absolutely delicious. He closed his heavy eyelids and pulled her closer. Maybe, just maybe this could work out.

* * *

How was it? Review and tell me if you want more...i need to know how to end is this the end

-ScarletLettersInTheSnow-

Special thanks to all my reviewers.

Thank you all. your all so loyal and it makes me so delighted.

disclaimer: "I don't own Naruto


End file.
